Naruto: The Perfect Storm
by assassin of war
Summary: "A perfect storm is an event where a rare combination of circumstances will aggravate a situation drastically." What do you get when you combine the longevity of an Uzumaki, along with two bloodlines, and what do you get. Why you get Naruto: The Perfect Storm. Smart-Naruto/Sharingan Naruto, Shikotsumyaku Naruto. First Fanfic...constructive criticism welcome...R&R. Naruto x Samui.AU
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: The Perfect Storm**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 1**

**Konohagakure No Sato: October ****10**

"_U__gg__hhhhhhhh_..._I'm so bored..._ _and__ hungry_", thought one Kushina Uzumaki as she pats her big belly. She's been pregnant for the last nine months, and any day now(she's hoping for today) she will finally give birth to a healthy, beautiful baby boy.

"_I guess I'm __making__ a trip over to Ramen Ichiraku __for some lunch_", said Kushina. As she was walking down the street in order to get the ramen stand, she just happened to be walking by a large number of clothing stores, but it was one store in particular along the street that caught her attention the most. Of course it was a clothing store, but it just happened to be a clothing store for babies.

"_I'll just take a quick look inside; nothing wrong with just taking a __peek_", she thought. She walks in and takes a look around at some of the things they've got on sale; until she spots someone that she recognizes; her best friend: Mikoto Uchiha.

"Hey there Mikoto-chan, here buying some baby clothes for little Sasuke?"

Mikoto hearing someone call her name turned around to identify said person and immediately spots strands of crimson red hair which instantly sparks recognition in her dark eyes.

"Nice to see you today Kushina-chan, and yes I am here to buy some baby clothes for little Sasuke" replied Mikoto.

Some of the other women in the clothing store couldn't help but stare enviously at both of the two women who were currently talking amongst themselves; oblivious to the attention they were both receiving. With good reason too; being two of the most beautiful women in the village, such scrutiny was not unwarranted.

Mikoto is a twenty-five year old, fair-skinned woman with long, black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black onyx eyes. She stood at a height of 5'3 inches. She is married to Fugaku Uchiha, clan head of the prestigious and noble Uchiha clan; one of he co-founding clans of Konohagakure no Sato. They currently have two sons, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha.

At twenty four years old Kushina Uzumaki stands at a height of 5'4 inches; she is also a fair-skinned beauty with a slender yet feminine build. Violet eyed with fiery crimson red hair and strands that framed either side of her face accompanied by a small black clip that parts her hair to the left. She is a woman well-known for her exotic beauty; even though she would always quick to deny it. Unlike her dear friend, Kushina has yet to marry the father of her unborn child; though she hopes he will soon pop the question. On the verge of motherhood Kushina hoped for her child to bear the familial trait of her fiery red hair the Uzumaki's of Uzushiogakure were known for; besides their mastery of Fūinjutsu.

Her birthplace, the village of Uzushiogakure No Sato given the epithet "The Village of Longevity", met with an unfortunate end. The village was destroyed during wartime and only she along with maybe a few others were able avoid the same fate. She hoped to one day be able to find those lost Uzumaki's and bring them to Konoha so they can start anew. Pregnancy halted her aspirations by not allowing her the mobility she once had to freely go about wherever she wished, so for now she awaited the birth of her son before completing her ambition.

"So what kind of clothes are you looking to get little Sasuke?" asked Kushina as she was making funny faces to try and make the four month old Sasuke try and elicit a giggle.

"Hmm...I don't really know" replied Mikoto. "I came in to buy a few shirts for Sasuke, but I can't really seem to settle on which ones I want."

"Hehe...you should be more organized like me Mikoto-chan", said the smug looking red-head. "I already have baby clothes for Naru-chan all set and ready to go", she said with a confident smirk plastered on her face; thinking she outdid her best friend and rival.

Mikoto simply just stared at Kushina's ignorance and naivety, and let out a sigh whilst shaking her head thinking of how to break the news to her friend.

"Kushina; let me give you a piece of advice from a mother who has experience in at-least raising one child" replied Mikoto to a smirking Kushina. "New born children are always going to need a lot more of the things you think you already have a lot of; that's something I had to learn from raising Itachi, and now I'm passing that information onto you" Mikoto nonchalantly replied.

"..."

"..."

"O-Of course I knew that, I-I was just testing _you_ to see if _you _knew that" replied a stuttering and slightly embarrassed Kushina.

Mikoto just smiled at her friend before asking, "so what are you in here to buy today Kushina-chan?"

"I don't know I was on my way to get some lunch before I stepped inside here, but since I'm already here I guess I'll buy some stuff for Naru-chan" replied Kushina; getting over her embarrassment.

"That's a good idea; since I'm already here I'll give you a hand, and then we can go have some lunch to catch up for old time's sake" said Mikoto to Kushina who just simply nodded to her friend.

**Time-skip**: **2 hours later(yeah it took that long)**

They were both finished with their shopping, and had the bags in their hands when Mikoto brought up that Kushina as a pregnant woman should not be carrying or doing anything too strenuous, especially when the baby's very close to being born. For anyone else this might have been a problem, but not for a Fūinjutsu master such as herself; you see Kushina has a couple of seals placed around certain parts of her body. Which is what she used them for; she sealed all of her purchased items on to select spots on her body.

As she was watching her friend seal all of the items on different parts of herself; she asked a question, "Why are all of your sealing tattoos in different locations?" asked Mikoto.

Kushina's answer was simple and straightforward, and actually made a lot of sense considering her personality. "The reason I have them in different locations is actually very simple; what enemy ninja would expect me to have a seal on my lower back or on my stomach; they would look at the seals I have on my arm and assume that I need to have them on my arm to even be a good ninja, and as their doing their stupid monologue...bam, I slit their throats."

Accepting the answer her friend had provided her, they both started to make their way over to the ramen stand when they noticed two young five year old boys heading straight for them.

"Good evening Mikoto-sama, Kushina-sama." greeted the first boy with a goofy grin on his face.

The other boy was sighing and shaking his head at his friends somewhat formal greeting; for while his friend was somewhat respectful to the two Kunoichi that were standing in front of them; he himself did not believe it was enough at-least in terms of a proper greeting.

The other boy lined up his feet, straightened his back, held his chin up to show the proper respect, and then bowed to the two Kunoichi in front of him and said, "Good evening to you Kushina-sama, and to you as well Kaa-sama." the still bowing boy said.

Both of the women just staring at the two young boys in front of them; trying their hardest not to just break out in giggles in front of the boys who were trying to be respectful to them.

The first boy was Shisui Uchiha; son of one Kagami Uchiha who unfortunately passed away before Shisui was even 3 years old. He is a generally positive person; who is very loyal to those he considers family or friends. Shisui bears a strong resemblance to his father; he has short, unkempt, dark-colored hair and a relatively broad nose and some well defined eyelashes. He was taken in by Mikoto's family when he was 3 years old, and is best friends with one Itachi Uchiha.

Speaking of said Uchiha; the boy was still bowing until he heard his mother sigh and told him to stop bowing to the two of them which he complied with. Having stopped bowing he finally looked up to see his mother and Kushina(who had an amused look on her face) stare at him. Itachi has onyx black eyes, and jet-black hair that is pulled back with a red elastic in a low ponytail which extended to his shoulder blades. He also has center-parted bangs that framed his, extending to his chin. Shisui once told him he was his best friend, while Itachi saw Shisui as something more: a brother.

Mikoto seeing both boys just standing there after their greeting, asks them: "So what are you boys both doing out here?"

Itachi answered for both of them: "We were actually looking for you and Sasuke." replied Itachi, but just as he was about to elaborate more Shisui spoke up: "Yeah we came looking for you so we could play with Sasuke-kun...right Itachi." asks Shisui.

Itachi merely sighed and shook his head when he heard his friend speak up about the reason why they were there. Both of the woman giggled when they heard the reason.

After finally getting over her giggling fit; Kushina walked up to the boys and took a knee to examine each of the boys in front of her. She hasn't seen either of the boys since they were both 2 years old; so in essence its been about 3 years since she's really gotten down and talked to either of them.

"Can I ask both of you boys for a favor?" asks Kushina, getting the attention of both of the boys.

Both boys give her a nod telling her to continue.

"You can both obviously tell I'm going to have a baby right?" she asks as both boys look at her swollen stomach, and again back to her giving her another nod.

"What I want to ask the both of you is to look out for Naruto; like how a big brother looks out for his little brother, you know; to play with him when you can, beat up anyone who tries to pick on him; that sort of stuff; since he doesn't have any older siblings of his own and I'm pretty sure Naruto and Sasuke are gonna be best friends; just like your mom and me." asks Kushina.

To say both boys were shocked at what they heard would be an understatement; they were of course expecting something, but just not this: be a big brother figure to the child of the woman who raised them when they were both younger. They didn't even have to think long before each gave their own answer.

"I would like that very much, Kushina-sama" replied a smiling Itachi.

"Yooossshhh...you can count on me as well Kushina-sama; I'll be the best big brother to Naruto-kun in the whole village, and my first act of being a big brother to Naruto-kun is to give him this shirt that I made myself." says a grinning Shisui.

He hands over the t-shirt with the crudely written words on the front, Kushina looks over the front of the t-shirt to see what is written on it, and then she looks straight at the smiling Shisui when she asks him: "Shisui-kun, do you know what the meaning of the words on your shirt signify?" asks Kushina.

Shisui nodded his head furiously; when he said: "Of course I know what it means; since the man who held those legendary powers is one of my many idols" replied the Uchiha, with a hint of pride in his voice.

Mikoto decided to ask the question everyone was thinking: "Oh and who is this legendary idol of yours Shisui-kun?" asks Mikoto.

"Hehe, one of the people I idolize is none other than Senju Hashirama the Shodai Hokage, and his legendary **Mokuton(Wood Release), **along with his "Will of Fire." answered Shisui.

The others were surprised to know that one of Shisui's idols was the legendary Shodai Hokage, but that begs the question: what does Shisui's shirt have to do with the Shodai and his **Mokuton(Wood Release) **powers? So of course now that Mikoto's interest has been peaked and to a lesser degree Itachi's, they go over to look at what the shirt says.

Right there on the front of Shisui's shirt it says in big bold words: **"I GOT MOKUTON!"**, which roughly translates to: "I GOT WOOD" or if you wanna get technical "I GOT WOOD RELEASE".

Kushina and to a lesser extent Mikoto, turned as red as Kushina's hair when they read the front of the shirt; Itachi didn't really understand the meaning behind the shirt or as to why his mother and Kushina-sama were both blushing when they read the front of the shirt.

Shisui was just standing there with a confused look on his face until both women turned to look at him, and it was Kushina that all but shouted at him: "Why did you write this on a shirt! ttebane" screams Kushina.

"Because I thought if people saw me with a shirt that says that I got **Mokuton**; then people would think I was just like the Shodai" naively replied Shisui, "and besides I actually wanted to put something else of the Shodai's, but this old man with white hair told me that if I put that on a shirt then people would start to think I was like the Shodai Hokage; plus on a side note he told me the chicks would dig me once they read what I had on my shirt; whatever that means." replied a slightly confused Shisui.

No sooner had Shisui finished his sentence than an oppressive feeling started going through the air around them. Everyone turns to see something you don't see everyday, and that is a pissed off Kushina who had her hair flying wildly around her. That pervert was gonna pay once she got her hands on him for trying to corrupt the youth of the village.

Mikoto managed to calm her best friend down to a certain degree before she turned to the boys and told them to head on back to the clan compound; she told them she would be along in a couple of hours. After Kushina had managed to calm down; she thanked Shisui for his gift for Naruto even though it kinda miffed her; she knew his heart was in the right place.

After saying their goodbyes the two Kunoichi were once again on their way to the ramen stand for some lunch when Kushina suddenly asked a question.

"Is it going to hurt when I give birth?" Kushina blurted out.

"Wha! don't tell me that _the _**Red Hot-Blooded Habanero**_(Akai Chishio no Habanero)_ is scared of child birth; when you've done all the things you've done?" Mikoto said teasingly.

"Hey! I was just asking a simple question; don't make me hit you! dattebane" said a slightly flustered Kushina.

Without missing a beat; and completely ignoring Kushina's little outburst and threat; she answered: "Hurt? _Nooooo_; of course its not going to hurt; whatever gave you that idea." Mikoto replied sarcastically

Kushina seemed quite rattled with what she's heard about child birth, because she took everything her friend said to heart.

Finally after what seemed like hours, and going through multiple obstacles; both ladies finally arrived at the Ichiraku Ramen stand. As they both sat down; Mikoto asked her friend what she was hoping Naruto was going to be like; to which she responded that he was going to be a badass; just like herself and his father. Mikoto just shook her head and smirked at her friends response.

They finally ordered their ramen; to which Mikoto only ordered one bowl, while Kushina ordered 10 bowls; five bowls of _Miso Ramen_ and five bowls of _Shio Ramen._ Both varieties of ramen had some chicken, vegetables, fish and typically healthy things which a pregnant woman needs. Now that they have both had their lunch; they decide to finally head back home for the day; as they are both saying their farewells to each other something happens that they both weren't expecting; at-least not yet anyway. Kushina's water broke.

"_Oh shit"_ were the thoughts of both women as Kushina suddenly started to become a nervous, panicking wreck; until she thoroughly passed out; Mikoto seeing that her friend was about to eat some dirt managed to get to her in time.

**Time Skip**: **2-3 hours(give or take)**

**Konoha Hospital**

After Kushina had finally been admitted into the hospital; she finally began to calm down to a certain extent.

"_Oh my god, Oh my god; I can't believe I'm finally going to have this baby." _thought Kushina

She was brought out of her thoughts as she heard the door open, and saw two people step through the door into her room. The first person to walk in was Sarutobi Biwako; wife of Sarutobi Hiruzen the _Sandaime Hokage_. The next person that walked in was someone who Kushina didn't really know all to well; you see this person is part of the _**Anbu**_ and only her name was given; her name was Taji. However there was currently supposed to be another mid-wife here to help deliver Kushina's child into the world, this person is hailed as the greatest medical-nin of all time; is also a member of the _Densetsu no Sannin_(Three Legendary Shinobi); this person is none other than Senju Tsunade; Konoha's Slug Princess.

"Where the hell is Tsunade at!?" shouted Kushina

"We don't know; we sent her a message weeks ago asking her to be here; she did reply stating that she would be here to help deliver your child as a favor to you Kushina." replied Biwako

_Flashback No Jutsu_

_Two Months Ago_

_We see one Tsunade Senju in a casino when her apprentice Shizune comes in holding a letter in her hand which she then proceeds to hand over to Tsunade._

_Tsunade thinking that this was a letter from one of the debt collectors decides that once she gets that letter from shizune; that she was going to trash it. Once the letter reaches her fingertips Tsunade then proceeds to trash the letter, and goes back to the gambling._

_Seeing this Shizune can't help but mentally sigh at her masters brash attitude until she speaks up about the letter really said: "Tsunade-sama; did you even read the letter?" asks Shizune_

"_I didn't need to read it to know what it said." replied Tsunade_

_Sighing, Shizune then proceeds to tell Tsunade what was really on the letter she trashed. Tsunade listened to what shizune had to say, and at first she was going to outright refuse to go back to the village; even if she was only going to deliver a child, but then shizune told her it was for Kushina Uzumaki, and at worse she would only be in the village for a couple of hours to a couple of days tops. After much prodding Tsunade finally gave up and told shizune that she would be there to help with the childbirth, but not because she was going to help the village in doing this, but as a favor to her distant relative Kushina._

_Flashback No Jutsu End_

That was two months ago to this day that she replied that she would be here, but she has yet to show up and Kushina was finally starting to go into labor.

All of a sudden everyone felt a presence that startled Biwako and Taji, but once Kushina saw a yellow flash; she smiled already knowing who this presence belonged to. The man who suddenly appeared was a fairly tall, fair-skinned man, with bright blue eyes and spiky, blonde hair along with jaw-length bangs that framed either side of his face; this man was none other than Namikaze Minato: The Yondaime Hokage.

They just seemed to look at each other, as if they could understand what each other was thinking. A few more seconds passed before Minato spoke up.

"Soooo...I heard you passed out when your water broke." said a grinning Minato

Kushina lets out a low growl and glare when she see's Minato grinning like a madman; to think that that's the first thing he says as soon as he see's her; she was about to tear him a new one when someone spoke up.

"As much as I would like to see you rip his head off; if that glare that your giving him is anything to go by, but don't you think it would be pertinent to get things underway." stated Biwako

"And what of Tsunade?" asked Minato

"Well have to start with out her; we don't have a choice." stated Biwako

Letting a sigh escape his mouth, Minato told everyone to grab a hold of him so that he could take them to the secret location where Kushina would be giving birth. A yellow flash later and they were in the secret sealing chamber located just outside of Konoha. After a couple of minutes Kushina started going into labor, and it was not a pretty sight; Minato began pacing around until he decided to do something, and that something was foolishly grabbing Kushina's hand and tell her she was doing a good job; biggest mistake of his life as his hand was almost instantly crushed by the force that she was exerting on his hand.

**Time Skip: Couple of Hours**

After a good couple of hours baby Naruto was finally born into the world, but before anyone could celebrate the birth of a new life; all hell broke loose. A man in a weird mask suddenly appeard in the room with Minato, Kushina, and their newborn son. He wanted to do something but the man was holding a kunai to his son which prevented him from taking action.

Minato knew he was in a bad situation as he saw that all of the ANBU stationed outside for extra protection were dead; as well as Biwako and Taji, but what really told him it was a bad situation was the fact that a masked man didn't seem daunted with the prospect of killing a child, but a Kage's child. He needed to know what the man wanted, but he needed to get his son away first and he did just that as he flashed himself over to the man location, grabbed his son and transported himself and his son to their home. He then placed Naruto in a basket and then proceed to place a barrier around his son and was on his way to check on his wife until he felt the suffocating force of a chakra that radiated pure evil and malice; and it was then he knew one thing: the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox was free from the seal.

He knew he only had a couple of seconds maybe a minute tops to check on Kushina before the nine-tails reached the village. He arrived in the chamber and noticed a lot of blood from Kushina, but what got his attention the most is it seemed she was still alive even after have the bijuu extracted from the seal but seemed to be in shock. So he did what he could in order to make sure she had a better chance of surviving and for Naruto to at-least have one parent growing up. So he put a barrier around her as well, but decided to put something a little extra because he knew even if she was in shock she would still find a way to make it out into the battlefield to help him in anyway she could, but his mind was already made up and he wanted her to live and be happy with Naruto.

Smiling down at Kushina; he knew what he needed to do, but he wasn't going to leave both Kushina and Naruto without an explanation on why he was doing what he was going to do. He managed to write out one letter to Kushina, he didn't write anything for his because he knew his mother would tell him about Minato, but that still didn't mean he couldn't meet his son later on in his life. The letter and his plan to meet his son was done in the span of a couple of seconds; sighing he looked to the window and back to his wife a smile graced his lips, and he left to deal with the approaching demon.

**Time Skip:****40****Minutes****(you should already know what happens****)**

Kushina finally started to come around after a while, she looked around to try and get her bearings when she noticed that there was a barrier around her. She quickly dispelled it but as soon as she tried to move her body she immediately felt pain race through out her being; so she quickly laid back down until she noticed that neither Minato nor her son where anywhere to be found. So despite the pain she was feeling; she willed herself to bear it and she was off.

Having searched all of the sealing chamber and the surrounding area; she finally decided to head back to the only place Minato would be: their home. She finally arrived to a completely destroyed house, and so began her search for her family which coincidentally did not take very long. Unfortunately she did not like what she found fore there lying on the ground was Minato who had a gaping hole in the middle of his body, seeing this Kushina gasped and ran towards him despite the pain she was in. She finally managed to get to him but only to confirm her worst fears: Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage was dead.

Before she could wallow in grief she heard a faint cry off in the distance, so she soon made her way over to the sound and to her relief and joy she saw a baby with blonde hair on a basket crying. She was overcome with so many emotions that she couldn't really tell what she was feeling; on the one hand her son was alive, but her soon-to-be husband Minato was gone. She was finally regaining her senses and finally asked herself the question that had been plaguing her.

"_What the hell happened while I was unconscious?" _she thought

No sooner had she had these thoughts that she immediately understood what had happened. The reason she finally understood the situation was because she just happened to be looking at her son's stomach when a seal appeared, and she immediately knew what seal was on her son it was the **Hakke no Fūin Shiki(Eight Trigrams Sealing Style)**, but what she did not understand is why Minato was dead. It was then that she felt the malicious chakra that was leaking out of Naruto's seal, and the feeling of dread soon overcame her, and she understood what he did.

He used the **Shiki Fūjin(Dead Demon Consuming Seal)**; she no longer had the Fox sealed inside of her and her son was now the new Jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox(**Kyūbi no Yōko**_)_, and she feared what that would now mean for her son. She all but cursed Minato for choosing this for their child, but at-least she was here for him instead of him having to fend for himself. She was trying to understand why Minato would do this, and it wasn't until she thought this that she noticed a letter next to Naruto and it was addressed to her, but before she could even think to give the letter a once over she suddenly heard someone call out to her.

The letter it seemed would have to be looked at later, but for right now her son's safety was of the utmost importance to her. She looked to see whom the voice belonged to, but imagine her surprise when instead of getting one person; she got two: Sarutobi Hiruzen and one of his students, but this was not Jiraiya the toad Sannin, but Tsunade Senju.

Finally getting over her surprise of seeing both Hiruzen and Tsunade standing before her; she questioned them as to why they arrived after all the damage had finally been done. They each gave their own answers; neither of which seemed to appease Kushina. They asked her what had happened during childbirth and she told them what she remembered, but that it did not matter anymore because it has happened and it could not be changed anymore.

Both were surprised by her level headedness despite the situation. They both finally noticed the bundle she had in her arms, and both saw the yellow hair and blue eyes, but what got their attention was the seal on his stomach and the three whisker marks he had on each cheek.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Hiruzen

"Yes. Yes it is, Naruto is the new Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi." explained Kushina

But before they could ask any more questions Kushina dropped a bomb on them: "I'm going to leave the village with my son for a little while." Kushina suddenly spoke out.

Suddenly Hiruzen's stare hardened, "I'm sorry Kushina, but I cannot allow you to leave the village with your son; while I see the boy being just that a boy; I cannot allow the kyuubi to leave, I am sorry."

Kushina narrowed her eyes and spoke in a calm but dangerous voice, "I'm sorry to hear you say that Sarutobi, but I will do what I must to ensure my son's safety, and if that means I have to cut you down in order to leave then you better prepare yourself." threatened Kushina

Tsunade was just observing the whole conversation; personally she didn't care if Kushina left the village with her child, but then again she already had a biased opinion of this village. Just as Hiruzen was about about to respond to Kushina's threat; she spoke again.

"Do not misunderstand me Sarutobi, I said I was leaving the village with my son, but I never said we would not return at some point" at this Hiruzen seemed to calm down to a degree, but he still needed more information.

"Then explain to me what you intend to do by leaving?" asked Hiruzen

"Simple" stated Kushina before continuing, "You know how Jinchūriki are treated, and I am not about to let my son go through any of that besides the many enemies he would have inside of this village, and lets not forget about those on the outside as well. With Iwa after Minato's life they would stop at nothing to get to his son; so in essence I am killing two birds with one stone. We leave, and Iwa thinks we are dead and a war doesn't break out with Konoha already being weak after this attack. The other threat comes from those within this very village, and you know who I am referring to." said Kushina

Hiruzen could find no fault in the woman's logic, but then asked yet another question, "So where would you go? what would you do for money? because I know you aren't going to be taking missions while you tend to Naruto, and when would you both be coming back?" asked Hiruzen

Kushina was silent for a good five minutes before she decided to answer, "We are going to my home village in Uzu; I know that it is mostly rubble, but nobody would think to look for us there, and I would like to teach Naruto about the Uzumaki clan. As for the other two questions; I plan on taking money from the Uzumaki-Namikaze joint account, and for your last question I honestly could not give you a straight answer because it will not depend on me but on Naruto. Once he is strong enough, then and only then will we return back to this village." answered Kushina

Hiruzen could only sigh and nod in acceptance as this was at-least one thing he would not have to deal with for a couple of years. He asked her when she would be leaving, and she answered in a couple of days, because despite the tough girl front she was putting up she was still a little weak after this entire ordeal, and she would have to grab somethings for the trip. He nodded and stated that he was going to have to make an announcement soon; preferably after they were already gone stating that they were killed along with the 4th Hokage.

But then out of nowhere Tsunade announced that she would like to go with them; so as to check up on Kushina's and Naruto's health. Also to at-least make-up for her tardiness and for not being there when shit hit the fan, as she might have made a difference. Kushina thought about it for a couple of seconds before she agreed to it; stating that it would actually help her a lot since it would not be wise for a woman; albeit a rather dangerous one such as herself; to be traveling alone with a newborn child. She told Tsunade to get what she needed, and that they would soon be making the trip to Uzushiogakure. Tsunade made a quick suggestion to stay at the Senju Clan compound, because there wouldn't been anyone looking for anyone there.

**Time Skip: 3 days later at the Senju Clan Compound**

The village was finally starting to calm down and be put back together albeit it would take more than a few years, but this really didn't matter to Kushina; all she cared about was her only remaining family. She had spent the first two days getting things prepared such as clothes for herself & Naruto, some shuriken's, kunai's, ninja wire, etc etc. The thing she had been putting off the most however was the letter that was left for her by Minato; if she were honest with herself she was downright nervous about what this letter said, but she buckled down and started reading; suffice to say she did not like what she was reading. Finally after a couple of minutes she put the letter down trying to process everything that she had recently learned.

It turns out that this was probably not going to be a one time deal; the person who attacked them and extracted the Nine-tailes from Kushina would eventually return to finish the job, but this time she was not the target, but her infant son. Minato left her some instructions on the things she needed to do, and a couple involved getting Naruto's training started sooner rather than later. It was unfortunate that their child would have to deal with so much so soon, but she was going to do her best to get him prepared.

Further into the set of instructions regarding Naruto's training was a map that Minato had left for her which led into a bunker that he had built in case of emergency's, but the reason he left a map for that was because down below inside of the bunker; Minato left hundreds upon hundreds of scrolls just in case the scrolls they had in the house ever got destroyed.

It was now a little after 11:00 p.m, and Kushina had to be very careful so as not to be seen; there were a couple of patrols going in and around the destroyed compound, but Kushina finally managed to locate the bunker, but now came her big problem; she didn't know what scrolls to take to help train naruto when he got older; so doing the only thing a **Fūinjutsu **master could think of she sealed every scroll into different sealing scrolls; some for: Fūinjutsu(Seals), Fūton(**Wind**), Katon(**Fire**), Doton(**Earth**), Raiton(**Lightning**), and Suiton(**Water**); she would eventually teach naruto Kenjutsu(**Sword Techniques**) she even sealed up some Jikūkan Ninjutsu(**Space-Time techniques**) but for right now they would focus just on getting out of Konoha and getting to Uzu.

**Time Skip: 2 days later(leaving day)**

Kushina finally had everything she needed for this trip; now all she was doing was waiting for Tsunade. A few minutes later Tsunade arrives, but with a guest; Kushina immediately questions who the girl is, and Tsunade replies that she is Shizune and that she is her apprentice and the only other family she has left. Accepting the answer Kushina asks them if they are ready, and they reply that they are so they finally decide to take off.

**Time Skip: Arrival at Uzushiogakure**

Finally having arrived at Uzushio; Kushina proceeded to check to see if the barrier surrounding the village was still intact, and to her luck it still was which meant that they would not have to worry about anybody sneaking into the village and catching them off-guard. She then proceeded to lower the barrier so the group of 4 could enter, and once that was done she immediately put the barrier back up, and it would stay that way until they needed supplies or they were leaving.

Looking around the village not much had changed besides the overgrown vegetation on some parts of the land. There were still many high-rise buildings; albeit most of them being on the verge of collapsing in on themselves, the river running through the village was still intact as were the bridges that were made to cross over the river. All in all it was once a beautiful village with all of the surrounding countryside dominated by steep hills, but now it was nothing more than a shell.

It wasn't much anymore, but it would have to be fore it would be their new home for the next couple of years, and as long as this broken down village kept her son safe then she is willing to put up with it.

**Time Skip: 4 years later**

Its now been four years since the group of 4 left Konoha, and traveled to Uzushio. Some had changed in those four years while others not so much; Shizune happened to be one of the one's who changed in those four years; she was now starting to become a beautiful young woman and at the age of 20 she can only get more beautiful. Tsunade and Kushina had not changed much in the 4 years; the only thing that changed about them was their respective ages, but don't let them hear you say that or your in for a world of pain. It was the last person though that had definitely changed the most; besides only aging; even though Naruto was only at the age of 4 he was already learning and grasping things that 7 year old's would only start beginning to learn. Kushina stated that Naruto was a prodigy on a higher level than that of his father; which was a very frightening prospect.

The four were currently going out to celebrate Naruto's birthday, as well as pick up some supplies for themselves. They were currently walking through a small snowy village that was located in the Land of Water; just a little outside of Uzushio. It was then that the silence was broken by none other than Naruto who had something to show his mother.

"Kaa-chan, Kaa-chan!" yelled an excited Naruto to his mother, "look at what I can do with my shurikens." said Naruto as he suddenly threw four shuriken; two from each hand; into four different trees; with each shuriken hitting the exact same spots on each tree.

Kushina didn't seem to surprised to see her son do this, but the other two were still trying to wrap their heads around how a four year old child had such skill, to them this went well beyond just being a run-of the mill prodigy that seem to crop up every few years; even Itachi Uchiha was not this gifted at four years old, so to them it was mind boggling at what this boy would be like when he reached his adult years.

"Wow, that was great Naru-chan." Kushina said praising her son

"Heh Heh; just wait till we get back home Kaa-chan, and I'll soon be doing 6." boasted a smiling Naruto.

Kushina just smiled at her son's confidence, and told him that he could do anything as long as he worked hard, never gave up, and always put his mind to it. They just entered the snowy village, and they decided to split up before meeting at a restaurant to have Naruto's birthday dinner. He went with Shizune; while his mother and Tsunade went to get their own things. As they were walking, Naruto took notice that there we not any kids in this village or at least during this time of day. You see Naruto doesn't have any friends his age so when ever they go out of their home to get supplies; Naruto always looks for some kids so he can at-least play for a little while, but since they've been in this village Naruto hasn't seen any so far.

It was when Naruto and Shizune were coming upon a stone bridge that he took notice of two shapes in the distance, and as they got closer he could make them out as kids. As they finally came closer Naruto could make out both of the children: one was a boy with pale skin, green eyes, two scarlet dots on his forehead, and shoulder length white hair. The other was a girl; at-least Naruto believed it was a girl, but then again he was a guy so what did he know, the girl had black hair, pale skin, and large dark-brown eyes.

As Naruto and Shizune finally stopped in front of the two children; he all of a sudden sent out a greeting, "Hi, my names Naruto; Naruto Uzumaki, would you two like to play with me." he asked smiling.

"..."

"..."

The two children just merely continued to stare at Naruto; before the two looked at each other, and both nodded as they too wanted to play; this continued for a good 10 minutes before Naruto asked what their names were. Naruto took notice that the girl tensed slightly before regaining her composure; while the boy didn't really seemed like he cared if he gave his name out.

The boy went first; then followed by the girl, and to say that Shizune was surprised would be an understatement, because standing before her were two children who came from some unique families.

"Hello, my name is Kimimaro Kaguya." bowed the now named Kimimaro

"Hello, my name is Haku Yuki." replied the girl who was following Kimimaro's actions by bowing.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: The Perfect Storm**

**AN:First off I wanna say thanks to everyone that reviewed, Favorited, and is following this story. I can honestly say that I didn't know what to expect when I posted the first chapter as this is my first story. Once again thanks everyone.**

**Here's the next chapter**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 2**

It has been around 2 hours since both children decided to give their names out to their new friend. Naruto had never had so much fun on his birthday, sure he was happy to be with his mother, Tsunade, and Shizune, but it isn't the same as it is right now that he's playing with kids his own age.

He asked them why they took so long to give out their names, but neither really answered his question so he just decided to drop it. They didn't have to give him an answer if they didn't want to so he wouldn't push them for one. He was just happy that they were still playing with him after so long. After watching both children Shizune felt that they weren't a danger to Naruto or herself so she decided to go and play with them.

As the children kept on playing with each other she noticed that the visibility of the area was starting to diminish as a cool hazy mist was starting to take over the area where she and the kids were playing. Shizune was wondering why all of a sudden mist was just seeping in to the area, when she remembered her master had mentioned something along the lines of what was happening now. She was brought out of her musings when she lost sight of the children, and then heard something that made her heart skip a beat; she heard one of the children scream but which one she did not know.

As she kept trying to search through the mist, she kept calling out the kids names in hope that at-least one of them would answer; which hopefully in turn would lead her to the others, "Naruto, Kimimaro, Haku!" shouted the black haired woman, praying that one would answer.

Still shouting, her prayers were answered as she heard someone call out to her, "Shizune-neechan, o-over he-here", called out a voice she new all to well.

She was finally able to locate Naruto, she noticed that Kimimaro was there lying on his back right next to him, but what really caught her attention were the cuts that each boy had. He more so than the white haired child. She wondered why he didn't seem as badly injured as Naruto was, and was about to ask when she noticed that somone was not amongst them. Just as she was about to question them on what happened and where the other kid was at the mist started to subside.

What she saw next made her eyes widen with fear, because standing across from her and the boys was a relatively tall man with a muscular build, and some of the smallest eyebrows she had ever seen in her life. As intimidating as the man looked, what she was really afraid of was the size of that butcher knife strapped to his back, and the fact that the man had a firm grip wrapped around Haku's forearm.

"_Where the hell are Kushina__-sama__ and Tsunade-sama at?." _she thought.

* * *

**Scene Change: Casino**

"Dammit! Hurry the hell up Tsunade, we were supposed to be back a couple of hours ago."

"Just a couple of more games Kushina. Besides your gaki is with Shizune, so they should be fine for a little longer" said Tsunade.

Sighing and rubbing the bridge of her nose Kushina said, "Just hurry up and lose already so we can get back; I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach."

* * *

**Scene Change**

"_Dammit, I can't wait for either of them; I have to help Haku." _thought Shizune.

"Hey you! Yeah you, with the small eyebrows; let the kid go or else." she threatened.

The man's small eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the mentioning of his small eyebrows, but snorted when he heard the threat. Finally turning to the girl he retorted, "Why don't you mind your own business girlie; me and the kid have business somewhere." said the mystery man.

She could obviously tell that kid did not want to go with the man, but she couldn't just straight out attack the man without putting Haku in danger. She knows she is not a match for this man, but maybe she could land a surprise attack on him with something she's been working on.

Having finally decided on a course of action Shizune takes off towards the man and Haku. The mystery man see's her coming and gets ready to defend himself with one hand while still maintaining his grip on the kid by throwing her over his shoulder.

Finally believing she is in range for her attack to do the most damage was about to attack but just as she was about to launch the attack; she suddenly had to duck under some shuriken that the man threw at her. Just as she was about to get her bearings she saw a shadow over her and the man was right on top of her and he was going to punch her into the ground, but managed to move out of the way and it was then that she was going to launch her attack at point blank range.

"**Shikomishindan**(Prepared Needle Shot)!" thought Shizune as she suddenly rolled up her short sleeve and pulled on a wire which then proceeded to launch several senbon needles straight at the mystery ninja's face.

To say the man was surprised would be an understatement, he knew to expect an attack, but just not senbon needles flying straight at his face. They were moving with such velocity that it would no doubt likely kill him or give him a permanent disability; such as blinding him if the location of the senbon were any indication.

He had to contort his body so far back just to avoid being impaled that he left himself completely wide open. He was hoping the girl wouldn't be able to take advantage, but that was quickly discarded as he felt a kick to his midsection; which unfortunately forced him to drop the kid.

To both boys all of this just happened within a matter of seconds, and they were both amazed to see such skills on display. Finally getting the man to drop the boy, Shizune proceeded to grab the child and started making their way back, but then she felt the killing intent(KI) aimed at her; she quickly turned around and saw the man with his giant butcher knife aimed at cutting her in-half.

The man swung his weapon down, but the girl managed to barely side-step out of the way; however she was not lucky enough the second time as he swung the blade horizontaly hitting her just above the waist but just beneath her breasts, right in the ribs.

She had managed to get Haku out of the way from the man's attack, but she was not so lucky as she landed near the children; with which she knew she had a few broken ribs. Unfortunately she was no longer of any use in this fight. If she only knew where Kushina and Tsunade then they could take this man out.

She was brought out of her thoughts when the man started walking towards them with his sword draped over his shoulder. She couldn't help but grimace as the man was making his way over to her and the children, but as she was about the to try and distract him away from the kids; Kimimaro decided to attack the man.

Kimimaro suddenly takes off to attack the man, the man seeing this decides to humor the kid before he kills him and the woman whom he'd underestimated. He straps his sword onto his back again. If the man were honest with himself; he believed the kid had some potential in Taijutsu as the kid was placing some decent hits on his person.

Having finally decided enough was enough he decided to end the little scrimmage, but before he could do that he heard something wizzing through the air directed at the side of his skull, he ducked the shurikens and saw it was the blonde kid that threw them with some good accuracy.

"_Hmm...these two other brats aren't half-bad, but the only one I'm interested in is the brown haired kid_" thought the man.

Finally deciding he had played around enough with the kid; he parried Kimimaro's last strike and drove him back towards the others. Naruto was trying to think up a plan so as to hold out long enough for his mother to arrive, and his hopes were answered as he saw that Shizune had managed to get up while his friend was being pushed back by the man. She then called out her attack which gave them a form of cover and hopefully enough time for him to come up with a plan.

"**Dokugiri**(Poison Mist)!" she says while blowing out a mist of poison straight to the man's location.

As this was going on our hero was formulating a plan to help his Nee-chan, and he asked for the help of Kimimaro who readily agreed, but what he was not expecting was that Haku also wanted to help anyway he could. He nodded to both boys thanking them for their help. Naruto then proceeded to tell the other two his plan, and if they could pull it off, he needed Kimimaro to distract him while Haku got him in the air and he would handle if form there. He wanted to ask them what skills they knew and if they could get it done, but now was not the time, they had agreed to help him and that was all he needed.

As the poison mist started to dissipate from around the area where the man was at, they noticed that he was no longer in the area, but was already behind Naruto and friends. Shizune could only watch(as she was overcome with a case of chakra exhaustion), as the three managed to jump out of the way of the man's giant sword.

As they finally landed he gave the signal to the other two to start the counter-attack. Both boys seeing the signal from their friend get into position. Kimimaro is first in the plan as he then proceeded to bull rush the man, and again start a Taijutsu match only this time the man and his friends would be in for quite a surprise.

As the two proceeded to have a rematch; Kimimaro decided to pull out his trump card and called out, "**Yanagi No Mai**(Dance of the Willow)!"

What happened next shocked everyone as bones suddenly started to grow out of Kimimaro body. He had bones protruding from his back, knee's, elbows, and his palms. Everyone was so shocked that it felt like time had stopped if only for a moment, even the man he was fighting against stopped to stare at the boy. It was only when the boy literally started to spin in a circular motion that he decided now would be a good time to move away before he ended up shredded.

The boy just kept coming at him with such a fierce attack pattern: left, right, stab, uppercut, spin kick to the midsection, slash. The attacks just kept coming and coming; the man had to distance himself from the boy, but by doing so he was playing right into their hands, fore as soon as he was out of range from the bone boy, he heard someone else call out an attack.

"**Hissatsu Hyōsō**(Certain Kill Ice Spears)!" and suddenly giant ice spears came out from the ground trying to pierce him from his ass to his chest. The attack forced him to jump up into the air to avoid getting impaled by the ice spears where he was wide open for another attack; this time coming from a different direction: behind him.

Naruto only had one chance at this attack because while he may have perfect chakra control doesn't mean he can just throw out techniques like they are nothing. Even he would get exhausted(after all he is only 4)after just one, and the only reason he even knows this technique is because he sneaked a peek at some of the wind scrolls his mother had, and this technique would greatly help with his shuriken/kunai attacks.

He held one kunai in each hand, and was concentrating on throwing them in the direction that would cause the most damage; finally done the preparation for the kunai he sets off to attack.

Finally in position to attack Naruto throws one of the kunai's; claps his hands together and calls out, "**Fūton: Reppūshō**(Wind Release: Gale Palm)!" and the speed of the first kunai increases dramatically as it rushes at the opponent as a gale of wind picks up the thrown kunai, and then he throws the other kunai hoping to pincer the man in between the flying weapons.

The man seeing the first kunai could not maneuver out of the way in time as it was traveling too fast, and got a kunai stuck in his leg; he saw the second one coming as well albeit in a much slower fashion. He was able to maneuver out of the way, and then took a gander to see the person who threw them. It was the blonde kid, but what had him confused was that the blonde kid was giving him a grin that was threatening to split his face, and then he knew why the kid was grinning as the second kunai he managed to dodge suddenly exploded.

All of this happened in a matter of seconds, and Shizune could not believe what she had seen. Here were three kids who have only known each other for at best 3 hours, and yet they were able to take down an unknown ninja with some of the best teamwork she had ever witnessed.

It started with Kimimaro's surprise attack(and boy was she surprised), which drove him further away from them, and then it was Haku's turn as she used some ice technique to drive the man up in the air where he would be the most vulnerable. Then last but not least was Naruto who threw the first kunai with that wind attack to speed it up, and in doing so pierced the man's leg; therefore impeding his walking/running ability. Then to top it off he threw the second kunai which he knew the man was going to dodge, but then that's why the second kunai was an exploding kunai instead of a regular one.

All in all she was greatly impressed, but was it enough to impede the man's obsession with Haku. She knew the man wasn't dead. She could tell that much, but she didn't want to worry the kids anymore telling them that their plan of attack while it did manage to wound him, it probably just pissed him off more.

True to her assumption the man was bleeding, but the expression on his face managed to convey what he was feeling, and right now he was feeling extremely pissed off. His original goal was only to get Haku, but with the way the other two were fighting alongside him; he was contemplating taking the other two as well, but that was only if they didn't make him kill them first.

He threw out the idea of taking the other two almost immediately; the bone kid was just too much of a hassle to try and deal with. While the blonde brat was just straight out pissing him off, making remarks about his small eyebrows.

He suddenly took off straight at Kimimaro and gave the bone kid a hard kick in the stomach causing him to lurch forward into an uppercut on the jaw sending him straight to Naruto's position. The man then decided to go after the blonde brat who seemed to have broken off from the rest of the group. He figured the kid was trying to distract him so the others could get away; admirable but foolish.

Naruto was panting as he continued to run hoping that the man would come after him instead of his friends. His wish seemed to have been granted as the man was coming up on him, but his only problem was that his legs seemed to have given out on him as he was too tired from the Jutsu he used earlier and from all the running right now. He came to one simple conclusion: he was out of gas.

The man finally caught up with the blonde kid, and as the man raised his giant clever ready to slice him in half the man has to dodge a kunai aimed at his throat. Naruto was wondering who it was that threw the kunai, and his question was soon answered in the form of his friend.

"What are you doing here Kimimaro?"

"I would like to ask the same of you Naruto" he replied

Sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose he said, "I'm here because I was the distraction for this guy."

Before he could reply the man attacked them once more, but much more ruthlessly. He backhanded Kimimaro away from Naruto's location, and it was now just Naruto and the mystery ninja one on one. He was trying his best, but a child could not hope to match up against an adult that already knew not to be surprised by said child.

As the battle continued for a few more seconds; Naruto being too exhausted to notice tripped on a rock and fell back on his backside, and just as he was about to try and get up he saw a shadow cover him, and what he saw scared the life out of him. The man was holding his blade up above his head with one arm and was going to end his life in the next swing.

What happened next shocked not only the mystery ninja, but Naruto as well. As the man was bringing down his blade in a swift single motion at a speed that was not easy for most ninja to follow(much less avoid), Naruto had managed to dodge out of the way. Naruto and the man were shocked, but the latter got out of his shock and tried again only this time he was able to catch the still shocked Naruto off-guard and slashed him across his chest leaving him with a gash as blood was dripping out.

If Naruto had felt any pain, then he didn't show it as he was somehow still standing. The gash wasn't deep but with the amount of blood he was losing he would die from blood loss. It wasn't helping that the man wasn't giving him an opportunity to rest either.

Kimimaro who had been watching from the side could not help but notice the change in his friends movement; it was like he was reading the man's every move, and then he noticed something different about his friend. He had to make sure he was seeing correctly, and to his eyesight he was, his friends eyes were not the same blue color they once were, but a crimson red. He would ask his friend about them later, but right now he needed to help him, but it turns out his help was not needed as a new fighter appeared out of nowhere to aid them in battle.

Although he could see the man's attack's didn't mean he could dodge them all as he got kicked in the stomach making him slide back on his feet; making him take a knee to try and catch his breath. This proved to be a mistake as the man was coming upon him again; he noticed that Kimimaro was about to jump in, but saw that his friend had stopped and was wondering why until the mystery ninja was suddenly pushed back by a powerful torrent of water.

"**Suiton: Teppōdama**(Water Release: Gunshot)!" yells his savior.

As soon as Naruto saw who it was; he instantly paled in fear. His savior was none other than his mother along with a trailing Tsunade, and boy did she not look happy; probably because he was about to be cut clean in half. Mentally sighing to himself he knew his ass was on the hot seat once all of this was over and done with.

It was then that Kushina decided to speak, "Well, well, well...why is a missing-nin such as Zabuza Momochi attacking my son and his friends?" asked Kushina as she was giving all of her attention to Zabuza making sure he didn't try anything.

The now named Zabuza said, "I was just here on business with one of the gaki's, but your blonde brat seemed to attack me for just trying to talk to the other kid. It also looks like he's about to drop dead from blood loss, dumb brat should know when to bow to his betters."laughed the man.

When he said that all of their eyes seemed to travel to Naruto's chest, and sure enough their was a big gash and it was bleeding a lot. As if on cue he seemed to lose strength in his legs and collapsed.

"NARUTO, NARUTO!"she screamed in fright as she saw her son on the ground and tears were starting to fall from her eyes down her cheeks as she held her son in her arms.

Tsunade seeing blood froze as she was reminded of everything she had lost in her life. She couldn't handle the sight of blood after her little brother Nawaki and her lover Dan Kato each died. She was snapped out of her grief stricken thoughts when she heard someone calling to her. And she saw her friend holding her son, and if she could save her from the grief she suffered through then she would help.

"TSUNADE, TSUNADE! Please can you heal my son. He's all that I have left. I know you have a problem with blood, but please I'm begging you."she said as she was holding him close.

It felt like an eternity for Kushina as she was waiting for the woman's answer, and to her relief the woman had agreed. She didn't say it, but if you looked her in the eyes you could tell that the old Tsunade was back, if even for a moment; as it would be enough to save a life.

"Kushina, bring him to me very carefully. Shizune keep an eye on the Zabuza to make sure he doesn't try anything."said Tsunade.

Zabuza could only stare at the group in front of him. He really didn't want to go up against one of the Sannin and the Red Hot blooded Habanero, but it seemed that Sannin has haemophilia and he could use it to his advantage for now, while the other was busy worrying for her son.

"Kushina, I'm going to need you to let go of him while I work on him."she said and the mother reluctantly agreed.

"Okay...I'm going to need to do a blood transfusion right now. Does anyone have B blood type here?"

"I don't know if that is my type as nobody ever told me, but if it will help; please use my blood." said a serious Kimimaro.

Tsunade was weighting the options in her head, it wasn't the same blood, but with Naruto's uzumaki healing factor; his body could adjust the blood to fit his body. She nodded to the kid and told him what to do. And so began the blood transfusion in order to save Naruto.

Meanwhile with Kushina and Zabuza.

"Whatever _business_ you had is now over and done with." said a pissed off Kushina.

"I'm afraid that I cannot simply just let the kid I was after just go; that kid is too important to my plans." Zabuza said as he chuckled at her misfortune.

Unfortunately for Zabuza this is not what Kushina heard; for you see she was currently still in mom mode when it involved her son getting hurt; so this is what Kushina really heard, "I'm afraid that I can't let that kid go until my plans with him are finished." said a pelvic thrusting Zabuza.

Once the thought process of Kushina had finished hearing that sentence she just went ballistic on the man. As he was finishing his chuckling he noticed that she was no longer in the place he had seen her; now she was behind him. With a swift kick to the balls Zabuza bent forward with bulging eyes and was met with a knee to his chin and then was finished off with a clothes line to his face. The man was knocked unconscious in 30 seconds.

Just as she was done beating Zabuza unconscious; the rest of the gang showed up only to see Kushina continuously punch the unconscious Zabuza in the face over and over again. She suddenly stopped signaling that she was done beating the shit out of the unconscious man. She looked to see that the transfusion had worked and her son was conscious in the arms of Tsunade. Giving him a once over she then looked to the others.

"Now, does anyone care to tell me how this situation got started?" asked Kushina

"Ah...I think I can answer that Kushina-sama." replied Shizune

So then Shizune went on to explain the situation regarding Zabuza wanting something with Haku, and how all three fought together against the missing-nin. To say Kushina and Tsunade were shocked that three kids who are not even 5 years old managed to injure an A rank missing-nin and hold him off until backup arrived was nothing short of extraordinary. This also says that these children have great teamwork with each other and that even children can injure/kill someone if they work together.

She then proceeded to mention the Kekkei Genkai's(Bloodline Limits) of Kimimaro and Haku; to which she said the Haku had something dealing with Ice while Kimimaro's had something to do with his bones.

"_Hmm...Haku's sounds like the __**Hyōton**__(Ice Release) Kekkei Genkai_" she thought, and then turned to look at Kimimaro, "_His sounds like the __**Shikotsumyaku**__(Dead Bone Pulse) but how is that possible, I thought that the Kaguya Clan was wiped out; so then does that mean..._" thought Kushina before trailing off.

"Well now that I've heard all of the story; I've got a good grasp of what happened, now" she said as she turned to face Haku and Kimimaro, "What do you two plan on doing?" she asked

They both looked at her, and it was clearly written on their faces that they did not know what they were going to do, but then Naruto cut in and said, "They can come with us; the more the merrier, isn't that you always say Kaa-chan." said a grinning Naruto

Kushina couldn't help but smile her at son's antics, "I never say that Naruto; that's all you sochi(son), and that is the worst catchphrase you could give me; dattebane!" shouted a grinning Kushina.

Then everyone burst out laughing at the two's antics(although Kimimaro would deny doing such a thing); everyone eventually calmed down when Kushina spoke again, "I was actually planning to ask you both the same-thing Naruto just asked you, would you like to come with us?" asked a smiling Kushina.

The two did not take long to answer; for as going with this group of people gave the two of them a sense of purpose; which they stated enough when they told that to Kushina. She quickly told them not to think like they were just tools to be used and thrown away at the earliest convenience, but to fight to protect what is precious to them, so with that being said they decided to become ninjas and protect what is precious to them.

It would take time, but that saying would greatly change the future of these three young ninja. She then decided to turn to Naruto who realized that he was probably going to get punished for almost getting himself killed, but instead of an ass kicking like he was expecting he received some words of praise like "I'm proud of you for sticking up for your friends", which made him feel good as he got a tender hug as well.

"I would like to know more about both of you, but that can wait till later" said Kushina before continuing, "Come on guys the restaurant where we are having Naruto's birthday is only a couple of minutes from here. I know he's still injured, but a few bowls of Ramen will fix that right up."she said as everyone just sweat-dropped.

But before anyone could take another step Naruto had a great idea for a prank and some payback, it involved the unconscious Zabuza. So he then proceeded to tell his mother and Tsunade what he wanted to do and they both had grins on their faces. After getting the things ready; Naruto and Kushina then proceeded to walk over to the unconscious Zabuza and began shaving off what eyebrow hair he had remaining on both of his eyebrows.

They then continued to write the words "**Eyebrow-less**** Loser**" on the top of his forehead in black ink, and to make matters worse Tsunade then did some medical jutsu and made it so that hair will never grow back on his eyebrows leaving him like that forever. But there was one unanimous thought among the children.

"_I hope we never see this guy again."_

* * *

**Scene Change**

They then proceeded to head in the direction of the restaurant, and they all had a great time. Naruto had received some great presents; from his Nee-chan he received some different types of weapons as she got a deal for them, the gift from Tsunade surprised both his mother and his Nee-chan, she ended up giving him the Shodai Hokage's necklace.

The last person he received a gift from was his mother, and she gave him a new set of shuriken/kunai, some new clothes, and a new technique that he would practice later at home. Haku and Kimimaro said that they did not have anything to give him, but he stated that they already did; which earned him confused looks from each of them. He told them that they became his best friends on his birthday which was what he really wanted more than anything.

After leaving the restaurant they decided to head on home, but stopped by a couple of stores in-order to buy more supplies now that they had two more people joining them. They bought more food, and they bought ninja gear for Haku and Kimimaro. They ended up spending the night at an Inn that had an onsen(hot spring) which greatly helped soothe their muscles from all the fighting that they did today.

They were finally making the trip back to Uzushio when Kushina asked both Kimimaro and Haku to say something about themselves. The bone user went first and he told them about his clan and what happened to them as well as how he was locked in a cage because his father feared his power. He also said that he likes his new friends Naruto and Haku; as well as the others stating that they are his new family; which made everyone smile.

Haku was a bit more guarded at first, but eventually she opened up about how her father reacted to her having a Kekkei Genkai, and killing her mother and almost killing her. She was a bit quiet after that, but then said the same things as Kimimaro; stating that they were now her new family. Then she proceeded to drop a bomb on them stating that she was in fact a boy; which got the reaction he knew he would get once he revealed that little piece of information and he started giggling at the faces they were making.

* * *

**Scene Change: Uzushiogakure**

To both boys the village was nothing but rubble, but as long as they had their family here with them, they didn't care where they lived at. The silence was then broken by Kimimaro as he had a question to ask Naruto.

"Naruto...how did you change your eyes when we were fighting Zabuza from blue to crimson red?" he asked.

Naruto looked at him like he was talking nonsense when he asked, "What are you talking about Kimimaro?" he replied with confusion clear on his face.

Overhearing their conversation, his mother and Tsunade asked him to send chakra directly into his eyes, he complied and the next thing he knew everything around him became as clear as day. He could also see the shocked expressions on three people's faces, and was wondering what was wrong with his eyes.

"How does Naruto have those eyes?" asked a stupefied Tsunade and Shizune

"I think I might be able to shed some light on this, and some other things that we need to discuss." said a rather calm Kushina, but before she explains the situation regarding her son. She then goes on to tell both boys that they are originally from Konoha and due to some circumstances they left, but are one day going to return back home. They both took it in stride saying it did not matter where they lived as long as they were all together.

Having heard this she could not help but smile and feel proud at the same time, even though she did not voice it she considers both Haku and Kimimaro her children even though she's only known them for a day at-most, but then again they helped her son when they didn't have to, and could have just left. She soon plans to hopefully adopt them into the clan when they get back to Konoha. Now with that being over and done with she then went on to Minato's family history along with hers, so as to maybe shed some light on this new revelation.

"Sochi",says Kushina as she looks at her son, "I'm going to tell you who your father, but I need you to keep this a secret from everyone until we return to Konoha, and I ask that you don't interrupt while I try and explain this situation. You may ask question when I'm done, okay?" he just nodded.

Your father was Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure. He is also the reason you have those eyes and while he himself never manifested them. He did however have their blood running through his veins, and while it obviously skipped a generation in your father it however did not skip in you." said Kushina

"I'm not positive whose blood he had flowing through his veins as we never got that into detail about our families. Don't get me wrong we each knew what clan's we belonged to, but we never knew whose blood/legacy we were carrying. I'm sure with Tsunade here we can eventually find out whose Uchiha blood you have." Kushina then looked to her soon before he gave her the go ahead to continue.

"What you have is called the "**Sharingan**(Copy Wheel Eye)", from what my friend told me about the eyes is that they have three stages. The first stage allows you to see chakra flow, the second stage gives the user an incredible clarity of perception which can actually help in a bunch of different ways."

"Unfortunately since I wasn't paying attention to the rest of what she was saying I don't know the other abilities the second stage gives you. The third and final stage is a fully mature Sharingan, which allows you to copy almost any technique that you see." explained Kushina

From what he's just learned Naruto was taking in all this information in stride, before asking his own question, "So then for example; I wouldn't be able to copy Haku's "**Hyōton**" because I don't have that Kekkei Genkai; same thing with Kimimaro." asked Naruto

Kushina opened her mouth to say something, but then abruptly closed it thinking on what she was about to say, "Maybe not necessarily regarding Kimimaro-kun's Kekkei Genkai" said Kushina, and since no one interrupted her she continued, "You see I never told anyone, but I'm actually half Uzumaki and half Kaguya." she said.

The others were completely shell shocked; especially Kimimaro since he just found out that he really did indeed have family left in this world. "How is that possible though Kushina-sama?" asked Kimimaro.

"Well from what my father told me of my mother before she died was that she had been on a mission that was not ranked correctly, and had been injured during that mission. Which was when my father found her and nursed her back to health. At first she said she did not need help because it would make her look weak, but eventually my father wore her down, and she accepted help."

"He told me that she told him that she was from the Kaguya Clan as she had the two signature red markings on her forehead like all Kaguya. After that he didn't really tell me much about her; except that she was a great warrior, and that I look just like her; only with red hair."stated Kushina

"So does that mean that you can pull your bones out too Kaa-chan, just like Kimimaro?"asked a curious Naruto.

"Unfortunately, I was not able to manifest that ability as my mother did not have it either, but it still doesn't mean I was any less of a badass ninja." said mother to son.

"So do you think I might have gotten that super cool taking out my bones ability?" he asked.

"Maybe, maybe not; why don't you try and see if you have it or not?"

"Okay; I'll give it a shot." says Naruto as he begins to concentrate

"..."

"Umm...how do I do this anyway" said Naruto as everyone had sweatdrops

"Just channel some chakra into a specific part of your body, and just reach in to take out your bone." said Kimimaro

He did just that, and it seems that Naruto has the luck of the gods, for not only does he poses the "**Sharingan ****E****ye**", the Uzumaki longevity, but he is now only the second person to have the ability of the "**Shikotsumyaku**".

Kushina could not lie to herself; she was a bit envious of her sons great gifts. Almost as soon as that emotion came into her she got rid of it. She should have nothing to feel envious about; her son was going to be a great ninja one day, and she would be credited with giving him life and training him into what he will one day become.

"B-but how is he able to do that? He never showed any signs of having the "**Shikotsumyaku**". Stuttered Shizune.

"Well this is definitely very interesting. If Kushina is half Kaguya then so is Naruto and by injecting the blood of a Kaguya who can preform the **Shikotsumyaku.** It only strengthened his blood and must have unlocked the gene that would allow him the use of said bloodline**.**" theorized Tsunade

"Very interesting indeed." she continued, "I'll also be giving each of you a check up to make sure there are all healthy, and especially you two. I don't know what is in his blood, so expect some frequent check-ups in the coming years."she said.

"I agree, but how are you going to train your son since you do not have the Shikotsumyaku, Kushina-sama?" asked the busty Sannin's apprentice finally getting over he stutter.

"Actually I might be able to help with that." said the Kaguya as he pulled out several scrolls that detailed the techniques of the "Shikotsumyaku".

"Very well then, this is how we are going to train for the next couple of years." said the red-head, "I am going to train all three of you in the basics of being a ninja: speed, endurance, strength, tactics, pain tolerance, stealth, etc etc." stated Kushina.

"Well since your training them in that I guess me and Shizune can teach them some stuff as well." said Tsunade before continuing, "Since neither Naru-kun or Kimi-Kun(Kimimaro's nickname) seem the type to be up for a supporting role."

"I guess Haku would be the best solution since he doesn't like to hurt people unless necessary; which is more preferable in what I teach. Don't know how much time I would have to teach the other two, but if I have time then I can pound in some Taijutsu lessons as well, since I'm pretty good at throwing a punch." said Tsunade as she cracked her knuckles.

"Well if your helping with that, then I could teach my senbon techniques to Haku, since it seems that both boys don't really need senbon's to be an effective fighter." said Shizune

"Very well then, I was going to teach Naruto and Kimimaro a different sword style besides the Kaguya Clan sword dances; but something tells me that the Kaguya clan dances are going to take a while to master. So we can work on a different sword style later." said the Habenero.

"Naruto" said Kushina as Naruto looked at her, "Your training is also going to be a bit harder seeing as you have more chakra than your two friends, so your going to be learning at a bit quicker pace."

"What does having more chakra have to do with anything?" asked a confused Naruto

"The scroll I gave you yesterday was for a technique called the "**Kage Bunshin Technique**(Shadow Clone Technique) which basically allows you to make copies of yourself, and while your doing physical training, your clones will be learning other things; while the knowledge that your clones learn gets sent back to you."

"Wow, that sounds so cool." said he said as you could see stars in his eyes.

"Yes it is cool, but I don't expect you to make too many clones at once because the transferring of memories to the original host can be quite _dangerous_." warned his mother as she was trying to emphasize just how dangerous.

"Oh okay then Kaa-chan."

"Okay then guys, you can take the rest of the day off and starting tomorrow we will begin your training that will probably last a couple of years. Then we will make our debut back in Konoha once again." said Kushina to everyone.

They all nodded as they left to go about their own business.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto: The Perfect Storm**

* * *

**Okay guys, first off. I am sorry for taking a while to update this story. You see after I had spoken to some of the reviewers and they gave me their opinion on some things, I kinda lost confidence in writing this story.**

**But now I am back. I have taken some of their opinions and will use them as best I can, but this story is still mine, so I will write it how I see fit, while applying what they mentioned to me. **

**Now I'm not going to keep going on with my rant, but do read the one I have on the bottom of this page. As that will have some news regarding some things going on in this story. So please read that one. **

**Enjoy the 3rd chapter.**

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

The Following Day

It was finally the day that the kids would receive their training from the three kunoichi. However it was after a long talk that they decided to hold off on anything really physical; such as chakra weights, spars, or anything that would push their bodies more than they should have to.

The talk mostly consisted of Tsunade and Kushina arguing with each other over what the training would have entailed but Tsunade had pulled rank as the children's physician/dietitian. The talk was over then and there.

Kushina sighed after having that conversation. The next few years would be a majority of training the kid's minds, while also teaching them the other aspects of being a shinobi. She knew the kids; well mostly her kid would be the most vocal about not going full out with the training. The other two would be upset, but wouldn't voice it.

"_Well let's get this over with._" thought Kushina.

She went out looking for the kids, knowing that they had to be somewhere on the island. She was walking in an area that was still left standing. She heard some rustling, and decided to see what was going on. She found Haku in the area picking some flowers. Smiling she decided to scare him a bit.

She tip-toed her way over to him, and pounced.

"BOO!"

"Aaaaaahhhhhh" shouted Haku. One moment he was picking some flowers, and the next his heart feels as if it's about to pop out of his chest.

"Hahahaha, oh man, you should have seen your face. That was priceless." laughed Kushina. Haku was giving her his fiercest glare, but it was either ignored or the woman just didn't notice.

"Why did you do something like that Kushina-sama!?"

"Whaaaat? There's nothing wrong with a little practical joke." she said. "Look I'm sorry if I really scared you. It was only meant as a prank. Can you forgive me?"

"..."

"Please~?"

"...Fine. I forgive you."

"Great. Now let's go and find the other two, and I can explain the plan for the next couple of years."

* * *

**Scene Change**

The two were walking, continuing to look for one of the other boys. They eventually ran into Kimimaro as they noticed that he was practicing with his bones.

He was moving pretty quick for a kid who had no prior training. She would have to be really careful on how to train him. His options were a bit more limited than either Naruto's or Haku's. She knew he wouldn't be interested in Genjutsu, she would try to get him to use some Ninjutsu, but knew that even that would be a stretch.

His strengths lied in his brand of Taijutsu which also incorporated Kenjutsu. She would talk to him to see if he would be willing to learn another style of Kenjutsu, so he didn't rely on his bloodline too much.

She then turned to Haku, and what he could possibly learn. She knew he had his bloodline, but he also had two nature affinities, so she could work with that when the training came to that part. But she needed to ask him if there was anything else he would be interested in learning.

Thoughts then went to her son. If she were honest with herself, she knew he had the most potential out of the three of them. His huge chakra reserves could make him a Ninjutsu specialist, his Kaguya bloodline would make him more adept at Taijutsu and Kenjutsu. His Sharingan would make him a deadly Genjutsu user. All in all, he has the potential to be one of the greatest.

And now that she thought about it, she would have that talk with Haku now instead of later.

"Haku-kun, can I ask you a question?"asked the Red-head

"Sure Kushina-sama."he replied

"Please Haku-kun, just Kushina is fine."

"Okay, you got it Kushina-sam-...I mean, Kushina-san."

"It's a work in progress." she said. She continued to watch as Kimimaro was continuing to thrust inwards and slash from side to side with his bones. She was about to interrupt him when Haku spoke up.

"So what did you want to ask me?"

"Right...besides learning your _Hyōton_, what else would you like to learn. You have me here, who could teach you Kenjutsu and help with your two Nature affinities. We also have Tsunade who could teach you Iryō Ninjutsu, she could also work on your Taijutsu. And don't forget we also have Shizune, who could teach you about poisons, herbs, and other things. So what do you think?" she asked

"It's a lot of information to take in at once. I would like to learn Iryō Ninjutsu, you see I do want to learn more of my bloodline, but I don't really like to fight. So if possible I would like to become the medic of the team."

"That's actually a really great idea. Every unit should have a medic, I'll talk to Tsunade and Shizune, and we'll see what we can do."

"...Thank you."

"No problem sweety. Now let's continue the search."

"But Kimimaro is right in front of us."

"Oh yeah...I was busy thinking of our earlier conversation, that I completely forgot he was there. Tee hee." she said as she softly hit her head with an enclosed fist.

"..."

"...Anyways, let's make our way over to Kimimaro-kun."said Kushina

They both walked over to the area that Kimimaro was practicing with his _Shikotsumyaku_, they made sure to give him a wide berth so as to not bring harm to him or themselves.

She was taking quick notes of his fighting style. It seemed that the Kaguya dances needed the practitioner to be quick but agile. They would need to work on his conditioning, so he could be at his absolute best when he was fighting.

Kimimaro noticed earlier that he had two visitors, but it didn't matter to him. He would need to be careful so as to not injure himself or those watching. He was trying to master the 1st dance, but it was proving to be a bit more difficult than he originally thought. His thoughts were interrupted when someone started talking to him.

"Yo...how's it going Kimimaro-kun?" asked Kushina.

"Very good...thank you for asking. So what can I do for you Kushina-sama?" asked Kimimaro.

"Just Kushina is fine. How many times have I asked you to call me that?"

"Quite a few times Kushina-sama."

"Just try and work on calling me Kushina. kay?"

"Very well. I shall try Kushina-sam-...Kushina...-san." replied Kimimaro.

"It's a start. Do you know where Naruto is?"

"I believe he is in the next area."

"Okay...let's go you two."

"Why do you need the three of us for?" asked Kimimaro.

"Because what I'm going to tell you, concern's your training. But I want all three of you in one place, so I don't have to repeat myself. Now let's go!"

"Hai!" they both said.

* * *

**Scene Change**

The group of three was heading down the road to the next area; where they would hopefully find Naruto. They soon started to hear various things being tossed around. They came around the corner and saw the practice field. It was littered with shurikens and kunai's, some were even sticking out of tree's and some were in tree's that had been uprooted by a powerful force.

At the center of the destroyed field was Naruto. He was breathing hard, as it seemed that he was the cause of the destruction. They were about to go up to him, but were stopped by Kushina. She motioned for them to not interfere.

"Dammit I'm tired. Let's do this one more time...and then I'll take a break." breathed out Naruto. He gathered his chakra and clapped his hands.

"_Fūton: Reppūshō_!"

A powerful gale of wind was released from his clasped hands and violently tore into the surrounding area, uprooting shrubs and a lone tree. He stopped the attack and fell on his butt, panting for breath. He wasn't used to firing off too many attacks. He would need to keep practicing.

However before he could do anything else, three people showed up.

"So I see you got to practicing that jutsu of yours." said Kushina

"Yep, after using it yesterday, I wanted to have it mastered very soon." replied Naruto

"Hmm...then I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"Oh...and what would that be, Kaa-chan?"

"Why tell you know and ruin the surprise."

"Come on, why can't you just tell us now?" complained Naruto

"Why don't we all head back to where Tsunade and Shizune are at. That way they can answer any questions that I might not be able to after I tell you the news." she said answering him, but talking to everyone as a group.

"Hai!" they all said. And they began the trek back to the front of the village.

* * *

**Scene Change**

They made it back to the area, and all three kids noticed that both Tsunade and Shizune were there waiting for them.

Kushina walked over to the other two Kunoichi; giving each of them a nod. They nodded back, and she turned around to face the kids.

"Okay guys. The reason why we are all here is because it concern's you guys and the nature of your training regiment."

Once they heard the reason, all three were giving her their undivided attention.

"Okay...now I know you guys want to get your training underway as soon as possible. However it was decided that we would hold off on anything and everything that would be considered too much for your growing bodies." she said. She knew what was coming.

"WHAT!?"

Yep...she knew that was coming and from who.

"Why do we have to wait for? I'm sure all of us here could handle what your thinking of? You said so yourself...each of us has prodigious talent." said Naruto

"You already have the answer to your first question. I did say that each of you has prodigious talent, but this decision was reached after much deliberation on our parts." replied Kushina. She then stepped to the side to allow Tsunade a chance to speak.

"The reason we're going down this path is actually very understandable."she said, as they were awaiting a response. "

"We don't want your bodies being stunted because we were negligent. We want you three to reach your full potential, but in order to achieve that, you need to listen and trust us." answered Tsunade, as she was basically repeating the same things she said to Kushina.

"Look guys, if there's anything physical your going to be doing for now, then it's the light warm-ups you do in the morning and that would be it. Eventually, the warm-ups are going to increase as you get older, but for now it's only light stuff. Besides your all going to be learning different things before we get into the real heavy physical training and chakra training, and or whatever else your trying to learn."

"Like what?" asked Naruto

"Stealth, Infiltration, Sabotage, Information gathering, Tracking/Scouting, Trap-making etc. You see, we want you three to be versed in all aspects of the shinobi life." she replied

"Oh okay then, that sounds cool." said Naruto. She nodded to him and looked at them all to see their state of mind.

They all seemed to understand, as they let the matter of the physical training drop then and there; for now. Taking that as her cue, Kushina stepped forward and spoke.

"All right, before we can really start on your training; I need to ask you guys a few questions." she asked the three kids.

"..." they stood awaiting her questioning.

"Okay...first off...Kimimaro!"

"Yes?"

"Besides learning your Taijutsu dances, is there anything else that your interested in learning? Maybe Ninjutsu?"

"...No."

"Are you sure?"

"...Yes."

"Really~... really~...sure~?"

"...Yes.."he said a bit more annoyed

"Well too damn bad, your going to learn something else anyway. You can't always rely on your bloodline to save your ass, dattebane!"

"...*sigh*...Very well then. What do you suggest?"

"Okay, first off, what I'm about to suggest isn't going to be taking place for at-least a few more years. I suggest for you to learn Kenjutsu or Bukijutsu, so you don't rely on your dances. I also want you to at-least learn a bit of Ninjutsu, once we find out what your affinity is of course."

"What's Bukijutsu?"asked Kimimaro

"What it basically comes down to is the use of any hand-held weapons in combat. It could be a sword, staff, kunai, shuriken, kusarigama, or nunchaku. You could even use it with Ninjutsu or any other shinobi art."

"That seems like a bit much to learn, don't you think."

"Not really, I could probably do it." she answered while inspecting her nails.

"I think if it's all the same, I will just learn a new Kenjutsu style, while using my bones as my weapons."

"Fine then. When we do begin, we'll look in the Uzumaki archives to see what Kenjutsu styles they have cataloged."

"Very well then."

"Okay, now moving on. Tsunade." said Kushina, turning to the busty blonde. "I have already had a talk with Haku, and while he is willing to fight; he will only do so if necessary. He would like to be the medic/long range supporter of the team."

"That can be done. I'll take over his training when your finished building the base." said the busty blonde.

"That's settled then. Now moving on-"

"Actually, I have a question." asked Kimimaro

"Shoot."

"How are we going to get all of this accomplished? I still have to master my dances, and the new Kenjutsu style. Haku has to master his bloodline while trying to learn from Tsunade-sama."

"A very good question. I'm going to teach you all a technique that will help you with that. I'm not going to teach it to the two of you..yet. And for one simple reason; you don't have enough chakra."

"What do you mean?"

"This technique evenly distributes your chakra in making a solid clone. So if you don't have enough, then you could possibly die of chakra exhaustion. Do you get it now?"

"Hai."

"Okay. Now onto you Naruto."

"Lay it on me."

"You have a myriad of possibilities. With just your reserves alone, you could be a Ninjutsu specialist, with your _Shikotsumyaku_ you could be great at Taijutsu/Kenjutsu. And let's not forget your _Sharingan_, that alone gives you proficiency in Genjutsu. So what will it be?"

"...Hmm...I want to learn all of them!"

The others had a look of surprise on their faces. Kushina was grinning like a madman. She knew he was going to say that. She would have done the same thing.

"That can be arranged. You will get to learn the technique before your friends, unlike them, you have humongous reserves. And how you have perfect chakra control is beyond me. I know you didn't get that from me, probably from your father."

"Heh Heh." he chuckled sheepishly.

"But like I said earlier. This all won't happen for a few more years. We want your bodies to grow the right way, and be in peak when your older." she said repeating that same statement for what felt like the hundredth time.

"...*sigh*...Fine."

"And I'll ask you the same thing I asked Kimimaro. Do you want to learn a new Kenjutsu style or Bukijutsu?"

"Hmm...I want to learn something different, but not another Kenjutsu style. What else can I learn?"

"Well lets see. There is Kenjutsu, Bōjutsu, Sōjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Jōjutsu, Kusarigamajutsu, Eskrima, etc."

"Can you explain to me what some of those are?"

"You already know Kenjutsu. _B__ō__jutsu_ is the art of the staff, _S__ō__jutsu_ is the art of the spear, _Shurikenjutsu_ is the art of throwing Shuriken/Kunai or any other hand-held weapon. _J__ō__jutsu_ is the art of the short staff, _Kusarigamajutsu_ is the art of the Sickle and Chain, and the _Eskrima_ is basically stick fighting." she explained.

"Stick fighting?"

"Yep, but not just any sticks. They are made a lot sturdier as they have to be able to take down your enemies. They don't necessarily have to be made out of wood though. We could probably make some out of chakra metal or something." she said muttering that last part to herself

"That last one sounds pretty cool. But I think I'll go with Shurikenjutsu, since I'm already pretty good with them."

"Nice, I think we might have some scrolls on that."

"Sweet." said Naruto

"All right...Kimimaro." said Kushina

"Yes?"

"Your going to be the close range specialist."

"Okay."

"Naruto."

"Yo."

"Your going to be the close to mid-range specialist."

"Can do."

"Haku.

"Yes?."

"Your going to be the long range specialist/medical support."

"Right."

"So those are your designations when you are working together as a team. And when we do head back to Konoha, you guys are going to be so way ahead of the curb. Not only as far as team dynamics go, but individually as well."

"Okay guys, for the rest of the day, just do what you want. Once tomorrow is here, we will begin the training. You won't have to many free days once we do begin." this time it was Tsunade who spoke.

The three nodded and headed off.

"Well it's going to be an interesting next couple of years." said Kushina

"You got that right." replied Tsunade

* * *

**The Following Morning**

It was a rude awakening for the children. They were groggy as they got up, they had made the mistake of going to sleep much later than they had been accustomed to. It was still dark outside, that's how early they've been woken up.

"Kaa-chan, why did you wake us up this early. The sun's not even out yet." complained Naruto.

"You three need to get used to this. You may have to take missions like this in the future, so your getting a head start on it today."

"...*yawn*...all right, lets do this."

"First things first. We need to get the blood pumping, so the first part of your light warm-ups is to give me 3 laps."

"...Right now?"

"Yes...right now. NOW GET RUNNING ALREADY, OR DO I NEED TO GO AND GET MY SWORD, CAUSE I WILL CUT YOU IF YOUR STILL HERE WHEN I GET BACK! DATTEBANE!" she shouted, hoping to get them moving.

"Yes, ma'am!" he said as he started running. His two team-mates following closely.

It had taken them a bit longer to finish the laps, as they weren't told beforehand the layabout of the track. Naruto fell in a ditch, Haku tripped on some branches and fell face first in some mud. Kimimaro somehow managed to get both of his legs stuck in the ground. They still don't know how that happened.

They were all glaring at Kushina as they came back. She had the decency to look sheepish when she noticed that they all came back more scathed than when they went in. She knew she had forgotten something, but just played it off as nothing.

"_Oops._" she thought

"Well, now that you guys are finished with that, let's get started on the next exercise."

"..."

"Okay, now give me 20 push-ups, then 20 sit-ups, 20 squats, and finally 20 jumping jacks. Now hop to it." she said

"..."

"I said hop to i-..."

"We heard you. Just give us a minute, you slave driver." Naruto said, but muttered that last part

"What was that last part!?"

"Nothing!" he replied quickly

"That's what I thought you said."

The three then began their other light exercise's. They finally completed their morning warm-ups, and they noticed that the sun was starting to rise. They had been up for about what they had guessed been 2 hours.

"Alright guys. Let's take a break, go and grab some breakfast and then we'll continue with your training." Kushina said

"Hai."

Breakfast had been uneventful. They had been surprised at what they were eating. It seems that Tsunade and Shizune had taken over their food diets. Tsunade would tell Shizune what to get, and the girl would then cook it. It was a good one two punch.

"All right guys, finish up, and then meet me at the new training ground."

They all gave the red-headed woman a nod of understanding.

* * *

**Scene Change**

The three youths made their way over to the new training ground. They weren't exactly sure why it was considered new by Kushina, but didn't bother to ask, as they feared for their health. They finally reached their destination, and they were pretty surprised at what they saw.

It wasn't anything extravagant, but they could see some small difference's from the other training grounds. First off there were an abundance of flora all around the area, there was a pool of water off to the side and were wondering what that was for.

The actual training ground was much bigger than the others, it was at-least 2-3 times as big. There were some practice dummies further down at the end of the training area. All in all, it was an impressive set-up. It was so impressive that they didn't notice Kushina get behind them.

"So I take it that you guys are impressed with the new area." she said. She had a small chuckle as she was able to make at-least two of them jump at her voice.

"DON'T DO THAT!" shouted Naruto, while Haku settled for a glare.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It is an impressive area." said Kimimaro, completely ignoring his friends outburst.

"Heh Heh, thanks. The major difference that this area has over the others, are the self-repairing seals all around the area. So no matter how much damage you do during your training, it will always look brand new the following day."

"Wow, now that's really cool." spoke Naruto.

"Yeah it is. Now let's get down to what your going to be doing today, and for the next few months; depending on how well you do."

"And that is?"

"Chakra control."

"What, are you serious? But I already have perfect control." stated Naruto

"Which still baffles me. But yes, even your going to be doing this. It is not up for debate." she said with finality.

"Fine" he grumbled

"Okay, for the first few weeks I want you guys to balance this leaf on your forehead. This is going to teach you concentration. When you have this mastered, were going to be adding more leaves, and your going to be reading some books on tactics; at the same time."

"So when do we start?" asked her progeny

"Right now. Here." she said handing two of them a leaf. While handing Naruto a few extra.

"Place those on your foreheads, focus your chakra on the exact spot of the leaf, and get started."

"How long are we supposed to do this for?" asked the blonde

"For as long as you can. The longer you hold it, the bigger your reserves are gonna get. Now! No more talking. Get to work."

"HAI!"

* * *

...Five Months Later...

It had been a fruitful and eventful five months. For one, Haku turned five. The three Kunoichi had thrown a little surprise party for the boy. He was really surprised at this, so much so that he actually shed tears of joy.

They asked him if he was alright; since they did not know they were tears of joy. He told them that this was the nicest thing anyone other than his mother had ever done for him. But it still got better for him, as he received a few gifts.

He received a few sets of clothes from the two of the three kunoichi. He got a medical book from Tsunade; she told him to read that once he was done with his other reading material. And since the two current four year old's didn't have any money, they had to ask the adults for help.

Naruto gave Haku a set of Senbon needles. He got the idea from Shizune, as he remembered how she used them to fight off that one guy. So together they were able to get a small set of senbon for Haku. Kimimaro was having a bit more difficult of a time, as he really wasn't used to celebrating things. He asked Kushina, and she suggested a porcelain mask; he asked why.

She told him that eventually, that when they do take missions as a group, it would be to conceal their identity. Since they aren't affiliated with any village, they weren't as protected if they were with one. She told him, that eventually, she would have gotten them for everyone at one point.

After hearing her explanation he understood; he ended up getting Haku a porcelain mask. Haku was surprised at getting a mask, but accepted it nonetheless. It was a nice change of pace for everyone.

The fruitful part of the last five months had come from both Haku and Kimimaro. They had both excelled with the leaf concentrating exercise, so much so that they have caught up to Naruto; who had been working with 10 leaf's.

He would place two just above his eyebrows, two more on his cheeks, and one on his chin and forehead. The other four would go on his upper-arms; two on each side. It proved much more difficult of a task, but both had kept working at it, and they eventually both got it down.

It had been a nice day, but now it was time to get back to training.

* * *

The following Day...

"Okay guys, depending on how fast you learn this technique; it's a possibility that you will learn more this week."

"We can do it. Whatever you throw at us!" said Naruto. He didn't notice that his words had lifted up both of his team-mates with even more confidence.

"I'm glad you think so. The first technique you three will be learning is _Henge No Jutsu_."

"What does it do?" asked one of them.

"It allows the user to transform into other people. But not just that, a skilled user can transform into an animal, plant, and even inanimate objects; like weapons." she explained.

"It seems that this technique has an abundance of uses." said Kimimaro.

"That it does. Now here are the hand-signs...Dog...Boar...Ram..._Henge No Jutsu_.." she said, and she transformed into Haku.

"So what do you guys think?" she asked them.

"..."

"Well, come on...say something."

"Dog...Boar...Ram..._Henge No Jutsu_.." they all said together

A poof later, and now standing before were not three children, but three grown women. It seemed that Haku had taken to transforming as her, while Kimimaro changed into Shizune. So that left Naruto as the last remaining person...

"Dang...these things are huge! How does she stand up straight...it feels like I'm about to fall forward with all the weight up-front. And my shoulders and back are starting to ache a bit." he said as he was trying to hold them up with both of his hands, and then with both forearms. And started to jump up and down, just for the hell of it.

They were bouncing everywhere with a reckless abandon.

"Oh man...if Tsunade saw what you were doing she would pound you into the ground. Drop the transformations already. I can see that the chakra control exercise's were well worth it."

"So does that mean we can learn something else?" asked Naruto.

"Sure does. This next one is called the _Kawarimi No Jutsu_."

"And what does this one do?" asked Kimimaro.

"It allows the user to replace their own body with some other object, it's generally with a block of wood. This creates an optical illusion that makes the enemy think they landed a successful hit."

"Another practical technique." this time it was Haku who spoke.

"Right again. Here are the hand-signs...Ram...Boar...Ox...Dog...Snake..._Kawarimi No Jutsu_." said Kushina.

The kids watched as she replaced herself with a piece of wood, that they assumed came from somewhere out of the tree's behind them.

"So what do you guys think?"

"Really useful." stated Kimimaro.

"Mmhm. Give it a shot." said Kushina.

"Ram...Boar...Ox...Dog...Snake..._Kawarimi No Jutsu_."

They all disappeared and in their place's were pieces of logs. It seemed that yet again they had succeeded in completing their task. Only one more technique would be taught; for now.

They all re-emerged from different locations in the forest of tree's. Both Kimimaro and Haku, came walking out, while Naruto for some reason, jumped out from the top. They were about to ask him how he even got up there...

"Don't ask." and they all nodded.

"Great job so far guys. Now try this last one out." she said. She crossed both of her index fingers and told them that this was the hand-seal, and she called out. "_Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!_"

And then out of nowhere another Kushina poofs into existence, right next to the original.

"Wow...now that is really cool."

"Yeah, it is. This is what the last five months were mostly about. I already explained the dangers of this technique, but with all of the chakra control that you guys did, not only did your control get better. But your reserves got bigger as well, thanks to the warm-ups you do in the morning." she said.

"How much bigger?" asked Haku.

"Well, not too much bigger, but enough that you can at-least make one or two clones at most. You need to work on getting your reserves bigger in order to fully utilize this technique."

"Can you explain why this technique is so good?" asked Kimimaro.

"Sure thing. You see, shadow clones were originally made for spying. As a clone is sent in to spy, they can just dispel, and whatever information they learned gets sent back to the user. So think of what you could do if you use them for training."

"Incredible." said Kimimaro, who for once showed emotion on his face.

"Exactly. So for now, I want you and Haku to concentrate on your chakra, and figure out how many you can make without exhausting yourselves." she told them, then turned to her son.

"What about me?"

"You have more chakra than either of them, but I'm going to limit you on how many you should make."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, if you use too many, then the backlash of information is going to overload you mentally. And that's not a good thing; especially for someone your age, who's brain is still developing."

"Gotcha."

"Okay, make me 10 shadow clones."

"_Kage Bunshin No Jutsu_" he said, and 10 clones popped into existence.

She nodded her head, telling him he did good. She turned to look at the other two, and see how many they could each make. She was pleasantly surprised when both boys showed that they could each make five clones.

"Not bad. I wasn't sure what to expect, but five clones is good for kids your age."

"Thank you." they both said.

"Now that that is out of the way, I have something else to tell you. Those were the last techniques I am going to be showing you for the coming months. I want you three to master what I showed you today."

"Awww...can't we learn something else?" sweetly asked Naruto

"Fraid not sochi. Here is what I want you guys to do in the coming months." she said, "Use these techniques everyday, when your doing your chakra control, use shadow clones. When your not training or when your doing something else, practice your Henge. And I'll instruct both Tsunade and Shizune to throw things at you, when your not training; so you can use your Kawarimi."

"Use these things, so that when you do come into a life or death battle, they become second nature to you. Do you get me?"

"HAI!" they said in unison.

"Good...now here is your schedule for the next few months. You get up and do your light warm-ups, as the weeks pass by, you will gradually start doing more. Then you practice your chakra control, after that practice your three new techniques."

"HAI!"

"Alright guys, this here is going to be a new chakra control exercise that I want you to learn."

"What is it?" asked Haku.

"It's tree climbing, only with just your feet."

"..."

"What you have to do is focus a fixed amount of chakra to the bottom of your feet, and using that to climb the tree. If the stream of chakra is too weak, then you will lose your footing. If it's too strong, you will be pushed away from the tree, causing the tree to break around the point of contact."

"..."

"I see you still don't believe me. Watch this."

She then started to walk up a nearby tree, much to the amazement of the three watching. She left and let them get to work.

* * *

...Four Months Later...

It had been an uneventful four months, except for one thing. This time it was Kimimaro who had turned five. They had done the same thing for him, that they had done for Haku. It was a nice dinner, and then he had received his own gifts.

The three kunoichi's had decided that he needed more clothes, so that's what he received from them. Naruto and Haku had each pooled together what money they had, and bought him an almost identical porcelain mask to that of Haku's.

They didn't have much money after that, but to them it was worth it. They had each started receiving some form of money after the last birthday. The women decided it would be good for them to learn how to use their money on their own.

The training of mastering the _Henge_ and the _Kawarimi _had been a bit difficult at first. It was difficult trying to keep a transformation as you were tasked with either holding them for more than a few minutes, or when their teachers were purposefully trying to ruin the concentration; thereby disrupting the Jutsu.

Even then, it wasn't as bad as when they were intentionally being thrown at. At first it was just little things, such as pebbles, but eventually they started throwing rocks, and at a much higher speed than they were used to.

It took them a while, but they did eventually learn to make each of the technique become like second nature to them. The _Kage Bunshin _was a bit different.

They were under strict orders to only make a certain amount. The amount would increase with time. So that was that for that Jutsu. But what they did make, was certainly very useful, the number of clones would practice tree climbing/leaf balancing along with the originals, so they ended up doubling up on their control.

They tree climbing was a bit difficult at first, especially for Naruto and Kimimaro, as they had denser bones. They had to apply more chakra so as to not slide off because of the weight difference. They did get it down, but after a lot of tries.

However, it seemed that today would be the day, that they would start learning something different from Naruto's mother.

They were currently awaiting her in the new training ground.

"Yo! Have you guys been waiting long?" asked Kushina.

"Just a few minutes, give or take." replied her son.

"Oh okay then, not too bad. Anyways, starting today, I will teach you about stealth, infiltration, and sabotage. Now this isn't really my specialty, but you need to learn this stuff, and it is my hope that you will be proficient in these areas. And when we go back to the village, we can find someone who can further your skills in these areas."

"Sounds good." said Naruto.

"And there is going to be a test at the end of the year. It will take everything you have learned and you will apply it to a situation."

"What's the test going to involve."

"Can't say right now. Just know that it will be really interesting. Now enough talk, let's get started."

* * *

...Seven Months Later...

Time had came and gone. It was now an entire year later, and one year and two months since both Haku and Kimimaro had come to Uzushiogakure. Naruto had turned five, and was now the same age as his two other friends.

It had been the same occurrence two months ago, it had been Naruto's birthday. Like his two friends, he had received gifts, but the two things that stood out the most had been the porcelain mask his friends had gotten him; which looked like a fox.

And the other thing was the hand-held weapon set he had received. However the major difference was...according to his mother...were the self-repairing seals on them. So no matter how many times they were used, they would never get damaged.

They told him it was for when he would learn his Shurikenjutsu.

The stealth, infiltration, and sabotage training had gone pretty well. At first they were having trouble getting used to the added training. So not only did they have to do their warm-ups...which were getting more numerous...but they still had to do their chakra control exercise's.

They had to let their bodies and minds adjust to the change. Ultimately, their bodies had taken to the adjustments, and they were once again moving at full speed in all of their training.

Kushina had also taught them a new technique, along with some advice. They learned the _T__ō__ton_ Jutsu to help them with what they had been learning. She also told them that they would learn a new technique, that was similar to the _T__ō__ton_ Jutsu, but on a higher level, but not right now.

Some of the advice she had given made a lot of sense, especially when with what she was teaching them. Don't wear bright colors, if you are heard...it does not mean you will be perceived, tend to your movement, take care not to make a sound...was some of the advice she had given them. She informed them that there was some more, but that she didn't remember much of it.

The only reason she remembered these was because they had been drilled into her, as most of the things she mentioned, fit her to a tee. She would wear some bright colors, she was loud...so she always thought she had been heard, and she didn't have enough caution to try and not make a sound.

"Listen up guys, there's been a change of plans regarding your test." said Kushina.

"What's the change, Kushina-sam...-san?" asked Kimimaro.

"I've decided to push it back. The next part of your training is going to focus on Information gathering, Tracking/Scouting, and lastly Trap making." she explained.

"Why?" asked Haku.

"To make it more challenging. Instead of focusing on three things on the test, your instead going to focus on six. Stealth, Infiltration, Sabotage, Information gathering, Tracking/Scouting, and Trap making."

"Isn't that a bit much?" asked Naruto.

"Right now it might seem like a lot, but trust me when I say that this is the norm. I want you guys getting used to a workload like this. It will help you in the long run. Trust me on this."

"Okay Kaa-chan, we trust you. Lets get started." said Naruto.

* * *

...Six Months Later...

Time had come and gone once again. Two more birthdays, with one still on the way. The boys were all growing extremely well. Haku was now six, and stood at 3ft 8in(44 in) and came in at 50-51 lbs.

Naruto stood at 3ft 10in(46in), and came in at 55 lbs. Lastly was Kimimaro, who was the tallest of the group, but only barely beating out Naruto. He stood at 3ft 11in(47in), and came in at 57 lbs.

Kushina upon looking at the three boys, was wondering why both Naruto and Kimimaro were not just both taller, but also heavier than Haku. They were all the same age she thought, so what was it. She decided to ask Tsunade.

The answer she had received had made sense to her. Both her son and his friend had a different skeletal structure to most people. It only made sense that they were going to be taller and why there was such a difference in weight, their bones were much heavier than Haku's.

The training had started off great with the first area, but then got a bit rough with the last two.

Information gathering didn't seem as hard to the kids as they thought it was going to be, but that was probably because they could use the _Kage Bunshin_to enter an area, _Henge_ into something obscure and gather the intelligence that way. Kushina had praised them for using the two Jutsu like that.

Tracking/Scouting was a different beast altogether, they had to rely more on their sense's than anything physical. Two of them had to hone their eyesight, while one didn't. Hearing, smelling, observation and stalking(Following)skills, where the other skills that came with this area.

This took them a bit longer as they had to to track Kushina while scouting out the area to see if she had been there. It didn't help when you were in the new training ground that had a bunch of tree's and other flora. Almost everything had either a smell, made a sound, or was playing tricks on your eyes making you believe you saw something.

This took them a few months to get down completely, but they were able to get it down eventually. His mother although wouldn't stop making fun of him when at one point he jumped into a bush of thorns. In his defense he thought his mother was in there and it certainly didn't look like the bush had thorns in it from the outside.

The last skill learned was in the art of trap-making. Trial and error took over most of this area, they thought trap-making was going to include how to trap enemies, but instead it was how to trap animals so they could eat out of any forest.

They did eventually learn to make traps for enemies, but this also was much of trial and error. They were finally finished with all of this training and were ready to start on something new. But not before they had to take their test.

Kushina was extremely proud of each and every one of them. Now she was standing in front of them, ready to tell them what the test involved.

"So what is does this test involve, Kaa-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Your going to stealth-fully infiltrate Senju Tsunade's house here in Uzu. Then your going to steal a scroll she has in her possession. You are to not get caught. You have 2 days to accomplish this."

"Why so little time?" asked Haku.

"Because I'm making this a high priority. So I need the scroll she has."

"You do know that we aren't using everything you taught us, right?"

"Yes, I do know that, but those are the parameters of this mission. Do you accept them?"

"We do!" they replied.

"Good, then go and get your things ready."

They nodded and left.

* * *

**Scene Change**

The kids had arrived at their home, they each went to their individual rooms and went to get their gear ready for the mission.

They had finally finished packing, but there was one thing they had all agreed to doing as a team. They were all going to wear their masks for this mission. Naruto's mask resembled a fox, Kimimaro's mask had a huge grin plastered on it, while the eyes where a bit crazy looking. It was a prank by Naruto who had told him he needed to smile more.

Haku's mask was a bit more plain, as it didn't have a mouth on it. He had drawn a few things on it, to really make it his. They were finally ready.

They had designated Naruto as the team-leader for this mission.

* * *

**Scene Change**

..._Later that Night_...

They had finally made it to the house of Tsunade and Shizune, who they remembered lived with the busty blonde.

It was already pretty late, and they had seen both of the women getting ready to go to sleep. Naruto decided to scope out the house. They each looked everywhere for anything that was a trap or anything that resembled a trap.

After having each checked and double checked the others areas, Naruto decided for them to setup camp, and have each take a set watch and wake the other up when it was their turn. He decided to go first.

The hours had just gone by, each one of them had taken their shift. Each said the same thing, nothing unusual happened. They would need to get inside the house today, and figure out where the scroll was located.

They must have been blessed by Kami, as they were watching both ladies coming out of their home, they noticed that Tsunade said something to the door. Then it clicked, it must be a seal that requires a password for one to enter the house.

They didn't manage to catch it that time, but they knew they would be coming back later. So for now they would need to shadow both ladies, study them, remember how much time has passed before they make their way back home. As it will tell them how much time they will have in the house, before anyone comes back.

The rest of the day was spent shadowing. They had almost been discovered a few times, but they kept back far enough not to stifle any suspicion; at-least they hoped not. It was a pretty boring day, they targets were mostly moving about back and forth from their makeshift lab. They were both obviously trying to solve something.

The day for the physician and physician-to-be was finally finished; after 7 hours. Their bodies were quite sore from staying in one position the entire time. But they now had their window, all they needed was the password.

They followed them back home. They finally arrived and as soon as they did, Naruto activated his _Sharingan_ and followed the lip movement of Tsunade; they had their password. They would strike tomorrow morning.

..._The Following Morning..._

It was now time to strike, both ladies had already left the premises. However just as a precaution, Naruto made a Kage Bunshin, and told it to follow both women. You never know when they might come back early.

He instructed the clone to dispel if it looked like they were both on their way home.

They walked up to the front door, Naruto spoke the password, and then heard a click. The door was open, and they were inside.

There really wasn't much inside of the house. He guessed it was because neither stayed in the house, and only really used it for sleep. There was a bookcase full of nothing but medical books, that was expected.

They didn't really know where to begin looking. So they started with the most obvious place; the two master bedrooms.

Not much of a style in each room either. The only difference between both rooms was that one was neatly kept, while the other had clothes strewn about. They had guessed with that with the huge bra's and full sake bottles on the shelf that the messy room belonged to Tsunade.

They had looked everywhere inside of each room. They looked in the closet, under the bed, in the drawers of the cabinet's, yet they still found nothing. They moved onto the living area, which held the case of books.

They each made a few shadow clones, and they began the search through each and every book, page after page. After what seemed like hours, they didn't find anything. However just as they were about to search a different place, Naruto's eye's widened, his clone had just dispelled, notifying him of the two coming visitors.

Apparently, it had been a few hours. They needed to put back everything as it was, they all got to work. They finally finished, Naruto and company made it to the door hoping to get out, and do this operation at night, when both were asleep. They made it to the door, but when he spoke the password, the door didn't open.

It seemed that the password to open it from the inside was different from the one used to seal it from the outside. Notifying each of his team-mates of their situation, he told them to each pick a hiding spot where they wouldn't be found, but could still be advantageous to them.

Haku positioned himself adjacent to the bookcase in the living area, Kimimaro positioned himself in Shizune's room. Naruto took a major gamble, and positioned himself in Tsunade's room. He had a clear view of the entire room, but also having a clear view of the door that lead outside.

"_Tōton __Jutsu_" they muttered, and they waited.

The two women had finally came home. Naruto cursed his luck, as Tsunade had her back to him when she said the password. He hoped beyond hope that Haku caught the word. Now it was just a matter of the waiting game and whether one of the kunoichi's had the scroll. It was likely that Tsunade had it on her.

There was one thing he noticed, and it concerned both women. They were both intoxicated, Tsunade more-so than Shizune. They both had large smiles plastered on their faces, he was curious so he activated his _Sharingan_ and began reading lips.

"I can't...*hic*...believe we finally...*hic*...came up with a cure for this...*hic*...disease. Huh Tsunade-sama?" asked Shizune.

"_It must have been a really horrible disease, if even Shizune-nee is drinking._" thought Naruto.

"*Hic*...you got that right...*hic*...I'm not going to...allow this...*hic*...disease...*ugh*...my head...to take any lives...*hic*...especially from anyone...*hic*...that I know. I can't lose anymore people." she muttered that last part.

"_Wonder who she's talking about?_" he thought. "_Uh oh, their coming to their rooms. Better concentrate so as to not get caught._"

Both kunoichi bid the other a good night, as it appeared that the sun had gone down. Naruto was a bit nervous now, as the reality of his choice was finally sinking in. He was in Senju Tsunade's room, one of the _Densetsu no Sannin_.

His eyes widened as she was starting to get undressed. Thankfully she didn't undress fully, and just removed her coat, giving him a better view of her large assets. His _Henge_ did the woman no justice, now that he really got a good look at her. He was glad he didn't close his eye's as he caught sight of a scroll in the coat she took off.

"_Found the scroll. Now just have to wait till she falls asleep._"

..._Few Hours Later_...

"_Damn...just how much sake can this woman drink? You'd think after the 5__th__bottle, she would be out, but nooo~. We'll at-least she's out now. Time to get to work!_"

He dropped down on the ground, made a click as his feet hit the ground, but not enough to wake the sleeping woman. He kept up the _Tōton Jutsu_, and as silently as he could, made his way over to the coat that held the scroll.

He kept his breathing to a minimum, and always kept an eye on the door and on the sleeping kunoichi. He took each step with precision, finally making his way over to the coat, he gingerly picked it up and began his search.

He had located he scroll, but as soon as he did, he heard some shuffling just a bit outside of Tsunade's door. His breath quickened, he sealed the scroll, and moved out of view.

He was waiting and waiting. Nobody seemed to be at the door, but just as he was about to leave, he saw a shadow. He thought the game was up, but it turned out the shadow was Kimimaro. He sighed a deep breath of relief.

They didn't communicate with each other, for fear of being heard. They made their way over to the living area and were trying to locate Haku. They noticed him and he made his way over to them.

"_Please tell me you located the scroll?_" whispered Haku.

"_Yeah...I got it. Please tell me you were able to catch the password for us to get out?_" whispered back Naruto.

"_Yes, I got it._"

"_Good. Anything you want to inform us about, Kimimaro?_"

"_...Nothing. Nothing at all._"

"_Alright, let's get the hell out of here!_" Naruto told the both of them.

Haku put in the password and they quietly slipped out of the door. They re-locked it from the outside, and they were off.

* * *

**Scene Change**

They hadn't stopped, they had kept on running. They didn't want to stop for fear of someone catching up to them, even though they knew that the two inhabitants of the house were both asleep. They were running on pure adrenaline.

They finally made it back home, their breathing was hard and fast. They took a few seconds to calm themselves down. Then realization hit them, they had just stolen a scroll from Senju Tsunade, a woman who could crush them with ease. They all started to smile...even Kimimaro had a small smile...they had completed their mission.

They all nodded to each other, and went to their rooms to get some well deserved sleep. They would give the scroll to his mother in the morning.

..._The Following Morning_...

They had all slept well. It seems that with the pressure of the mission over and done with, a weight has been lifted from their shoulders. They made their way into the living area, they were looking for Naruto's mother, but couldn't find her inside. They ate a light breakfast, and made their way outside.

* * *

**Scene Change**

They began their search outside, but found nothing. They decided to head over to the training ground, hoping she would be there.

They did find her at the training ground, waiting for them.

"So, did you guys succeed? Or did you fail?"

They looked at her, but it was Naruto who spoke. "We succeeded. Here you go." he said handing her the scroll.

"Very good. When did you retrieve the scroll?"

"About a few hours after midnight."

"For future reference, give me the scroll as soon as you have it. You never know when what your holding may have vital information. So I may have needed it immediately."

"Noted. So what's in the scroll?"

"Here." she handed him the scroll. "Why don't you find out."

He opened it to find not much, but three pieces of paper.

"What are these?" he asked.

"Those my son are chakra paper. And the next part of your training."

"So how do they work?" asked Haku.

"You simply apply chakra into them, and they tell you your elemental affinity."

"How do you know what affinity you have?"

She explained. "Fire burns and turns to ash, while wind will split the paper in two. Lightning will wrinkle, earth will turn the paper to dirt and crumble. And lastly water will wet or dampen the paper."

"Cool, can we try it out?" asked Naruto.

"Go ahead. However just because I'm letting you find out your affinity now doesn't mean we will begin the necessary training."

"Why not?"

"I still have a couple more things to teach you before we get started on that." she replied.

"Fine."

"Now go ahead and apply some chakra. You first Kimimaro." she told him, and he nodded.

He applied chakra to his paper, and the paper started to turn into dirt and began to crumble. He didn't really look happy or sad, but neutral on the whole thing.

"It seems that you have an earth affinity." she said, and he just nodded.

"Your up next Haku."

Haku nodded his head and began applying his chakra to the paper. His started to split in two, but then it became wet.

"Well, because of your _Hyōton_ you have two affinities, Fūton and Suiton. Aren't you a lucky one."

"I'm next!"

"Go ahead sochi."

Naruto applied his chakra, and as soon as he did, he got an interesting result. The paper spit down the middle, almost cutting it in half. The paper then wrinkled up into a very small paper ball, then it completely burst into flames incinerating the ball of paper.

Kushina couldn't believe it. Haku having two nature affinities made sense because of his bloodline, but Naruto having three, and all of them being strong, didn't make sense.

"Hehe...I guess I'm just that awesome."

"Well, now that was a surprise. Now that we know what you have, let's move on to the next exercise."

"What does it entail, Kushina-sam...-san." asked Kimimaro.

"This time instead of tree climbing, your going to be walking on water. This will help you even more with your control. And I'm also going to teach you the _Shunshin_."

"What's that?" asked Naruto.

"The Shunshin is a high-speed movement technique allowing the user to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed."

"Sweet." replied Naruto.

"I want you guys to master these two things. And then when you do we will get started on your own personal training."

"What do you mean by "personal training"?" asked Haku.

"Simple. Once you have mastered these two things, then you guys can start to focus on your fields of interest. Whether it is Kenjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, or Iryō Ninjutsu. However you still need to do your warm-ups, and then your chakra control, which you can use your shadow clones to do for you, while you focus on what you want to."

"_Warm-ups!? They've moved up to being called physical training now!_" they thought.

"Well, go and get started you three. The sooner you finish this, the sooner you can start started on the other training."

"HAI!"

And so the training began.

* * *

..Six Months Later...

The training had been tough at first for all three of them. Haku again was the first one to get the water walking down. While both of the bone-users struggled, being heavier was in play yet again for them. So it just made standing on water that much more difficult.

It had taken them a full month before they were both able to successfully stand on water. It took each of them another month before they could stand on it while moving. It was worth it in the end, as their control had gotten even better. So now they could make even more shadow clones.

The Shunshin no Jutsu was a bit easier for them to grasp. They each made a few shadow clones and they all got to work. They were able to master this jutsu by the end of a full week.

They used the rest of the time to continue with their chakra control. One of those days had been Naruto's seventh birthday. Not much different from the others, but it was good to have a day off every once and a while.

It had been a few days since Naruto's birthday, and they were all once again standing in front of his mother.

"Alright guys, I'm extremely proud of each and every one of you. You met my expectations and even surpassed some of them."

"Thank you." they all said.

"Now we are going to start on Nature Manipulation. Well everyone but Kimimaro, as your going to start learning your new Kenjutsu style. You can have a few clones work on your nature manipulation."

He simply nodded.

"Okay, I want each of you to give me 15 clones."

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!" they said. And 45 clones in total appeared.

"Okay. Naruto, Haku, and clones. I want you to practice these techniques and exercises for your nature manipulation." she said handing each of them scrolls on their nature affinities.

"What are you going to be doing, Kaa-chan?"

"I'm going down to the archives with Kimimaro-kun to see if we can find him another Kenjutsu style." she replied.

"Gotcha." he replied.

The two then left the others to their tasks.

* * *

**Scene Change**

...Uzumaki Archives...

They had been down in the archives for about an hour, yet nothing seemed to catch Kimimaro's interest.

Kushina was beginning to run out of hope, but they finally came upon a style that he agreed with. It was called the Kodachi Nitō-Ryū, which was a very old style. She knew that they might have some scrolls, but he might need a special teacher.

And since there weren't any here, they might need to travel and find him one. And she believed she knew where they could find one.

* * *

**Scene Change**

Kushina had gathered everyone together in one spot because she had an announcement to make.

"So what are we doing here, Kushina?" asked Tsunade.

"We're going to travel somewhere as a group!"

"And where is that?"

"Iron Country!"

"..."

"..."

"Huh? Why would we do that?" asked Tsunade.

"Because the style Kimimaro chose."

"What kind of style is it that he needs a teacher. Can't you teach him?"

"I don't see why not. I just thought it would be better for him if he had someone who knew the style."

"Well, that actually makes sense. If it looks like he can't do it or you can't teach him properly, then we can go to Iron country." explained Tsunade.

"Sounds fair."

"All right guys, let's get started on your training."

* * *

**Time Skip: 4 Years Later**

Four years had come and gone to the small group stationed in Uzu. Everyone had grown in some way over the years. Shizune had grown into a beautiful young woman, and her medical skills had grown just as much as her beauty.

Tsunade and Kushina both hadn't really aged a day. Both were still absolutely gorgeous in their own ways. They spent most of their time on their respective students, and neither really bothered to learn anything new.

The three boys had grown the most. They had grown both physically and mentally.

Haku was now eleven, and stood at 4ft 4in(52in) and weighed about 77lbs. His hair was now longer, as two bangs were starting to form around his face. He was what you would call a pretty boy. Naruto and Kimimaro had both grown as well.

Naruto was 4ft 6in(54in) and weighed 82lbs, while Kimimaro stood at 4ft 7in(55in) and was just a bit heavier than Naruto; 84lbs.

The training had molded them into what they currently were. The training itself hadn't been easy either. It had only been 3 years ago that Kushina had applied the chakra weight seals on them. So depending on how much chakra a person had, that would determine how heavy the weights were going to be.

That wasn't all she taught them though. She had also taught each of them the _Bunshin __Daibakuha, _and the _Meisaigakure no Jutsu_. They had each continued their Nature manipulation; Naruto and Haku more-so than Kimimaro.

Naruto and Haku..along with some shadow clones...had each mastered various amounts of D, C, and some B-rank techniques. Kimimaro's clones meanwhile had mastered most D ranked earth jutsu, while continuing to work on the C-ranks.

While his clones had been working on his nature manipulation, he had begun working on his new Kenjutsu style. It had been about half a year later that Naruto had started his Shurikenjutsu training, while Haku began learning directly under both Tsunade and Shizune.

Only two interesting things had happened after two years of their continuous training. It wasn't Naruto's Shurikenjutsu or Kimimaro's Kodachi Nitō-Ryū style. Both users of the _Shikotsumyaku _had finally begun training in their dances.

The only reason Kimimaro had begun on these, was because he had hit a snag with a few certain techniques. So for now, he would focus on learning his clan's dances.

It was a completely different reason for Naruto. He was still continuing his Shurikenjutsu, but he would use some clones from time to time. He wanted to compete with Kimimaro, and see who could master their dances faster.

However it was the other interesting thing that had happened. They had finally been able to get the Yuki clan techniques for Haku.

..._Flashback..._

_After the initial training had been started and they had been doing it for a few years, Kushina believed that it was time to help Haku master his bloodline. But in order to do that, they would need to travel to where they found Haku, and from there locate the Yuki clan building._

_It didn't take them long to reach Mizu no Kuni, since they were pretty close already. They just took a ferry back to the same location. The streets were almost as barren as the day they had found Haku. And speaking of the boy, it seemed he was extremely nervous as this place held no good memories for him; except maybe one._

_The only good memory he had from this place was the bridge where he met his two friends; and his future family. _

_They had begun to ask questions to any person they could find about the Yuki clan, but they never got anything substantial. When they finally did learn something, it was not what they wanted._

_The man told them of how people with bloodlines had been persecuted and killed when caught. That matched up with Haku's story. But the man wasn't finished yet._

"_I say good riddance to all those demons. It's their fault why so many people died, why my son had died. He was killed by one of those cursed monsters!"_

_Haku not wanting to hear anymore left the area, away from the conversation. Shizune followed to console the boy. _

_Kushina was starting to get really pissed off now, but she somehow managed to keep her cool. They needed information, and a dead man can't provide that._

_She asked as nicely as she could. "Look...just tell me if you know anything? Do you know where the Yuki clan was located at? It was said that they originated from these parts." _

"_I don't know...why would those monsters originate from here anyways?"_

"_The weather here is mostly cold all around. So that leads me to believe they came from here."_

"_And this is where we found Haku." she thought._

"_There is this abandoned house a few miles down the road. I don't know if that's the place your looking for or not. If it is, then you should just burn the place down!"_

_They nodded their thanks at his information and left the premises._

* * *

_**Scene Change**_

"_That damn little bastard. How dare he talk about Haku-kun family that way. AND WHY THE HELL IS THIS ROAD SO DAMN LONG. WE'VE BEEN WALKING FOR AN HOUR, HE SAID JUST DOWN THE ROAD. I SHOULD GO BACK AND CUT HIM UP! DATTEBANE!"_

"_Just drop it already. The sooner we get what we came for the faster we can leave." replied Tsunade._

"_Hey, wait a minute. Why are we walking? Lets run there!" she said and bolted from the rest of the group._

_They shook their heads at her childish display. But soon they too started running, trying to catch up to her._

* * *

_**Scene Change**_

_They were finally in front of the abandoned building. However on closer inspection, it seemed that it was a compound. It was guarded on all sides by walls that reached as high as 10ft. The only reason they could even tell it was a compound they could see through some holes in the walls._

_They made their way to the front gate, pushed it in, and entered. It was definitely much bigger on the inside, so they would need to get to work right away._

"_Okay guys, I want each of us to take a house. Use shadow clones to speed up the process."_

_They all nodded. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" they said._

_It hadn't taken as much time as they had thought it would have taken. The only house that had scrolls...and a-lot of them...was the main house; which was located in the middle. _

_As they were getting ready to leave, they started hearing a commotion outside of the walls. They went to take a look, and found a mob outside._

"_What the hell are these idiots doing here?" asked Naruto._

"_I don't know, but we better get Shizune to talk to them."_

"_Why not my mother or Tsunade?"_

"_Those two are more likely to kill anyone who angers them."_

"_Good point. Lets go find Shizu-..."_

"_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU IDIOTS THINK YOUR DOING OUT HERE!?" shouted Kushina._

"_Oh crap." thought both boys._

"_After I had that conversation with you, me and some concerned citizens have decided to help you burn the place down!" he said and everyone behind him cheered._

"_We didn't come to burn this place down idiot. We were looking for something."_

"_So then your demon lovers then huh. What do we do to demon lovers guys!" _

"_We get rid of them!" the group shouted._

_Kushina burst out laughing, confusing many of the crowd._

"_What's so damn funny!?" one of them asked._

"_You guys are going to attack me...who's a kunoichi by the way...and your going to attack the others of my group...who also happen to be shinobi...and you think your going to kill us?"_

_Now many of the group were having second thoughts._

"_Don't falter, remember what those damn demons did all those years ago! This is our chance for revenge! And besides, they won't kill us, we aren't ninja...we're civilians!"_

_By the time those words had been spoken, Naruto and the rest of the group came out to confront the horde._

"_Let's just get this over with Kaa-chan." he said, and got a nod._

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" they said together. And 15 clones appeared, there was no need to go overboard for a bunch of idiotic civilians._

_Naruto gave a three word command to the clones._

"_Knock. Them. Out."_

_And they took off towards the crowd, who hadn't even realized what was happening. It was over in a few seconds._

_They didn't even bother to look at them as they walked away from the area._

"_Wait...I don't want these people to burn down this house." said Haku._

"_Then what would you like to do?" asked Naruto._

"_I want to be the one to burn it down."_

"_Why? Don't you want to preserve this? It is a part of your clan." _

"_It is a part of my clan, but this place just holds too many bad memories. By burning it down, I won't have any more ties to this place. So if you please, Naruto?" he nodded and created two clones._

_Horse...Tiger...Ram...Monkey...Boar...Horse...Tige r._

"_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"_

_And two massive orbs of roaring fire emerged from the mouths of two Naruto's, while the third had a continuing flame-thrower raging from his mouth._

_The houses and the surrounding area had all been turned into ash. There was nothing left._

"_Thank you." said Haku._

"_No thanks are necessary. We are family after-all." replied Naruto with a smile._

_Haku nodded his head, trying not to cry when he heard that._

_They left the area, and made their way back home._

_...Flashback End..._

That year had ended pretty well for everyone, but it was the following year that things had gotten really intense. That was when they had turned eleven.

It had happened towards the end of the year.

While Haku was busy with the learning of his _Hyōton_ bloodline, both Kimimaro and Naruto had been progressing very well with the Kaguya dances. They had both been working on mastering the 4th dance, and both wanted it mastered before the year let out and they turned twelve. They had agreed to help the other, and in their minds, there was only one way.

A spar.

It had been one hell of a spar between both boys.

* * *

..._Flashback..._

_Both boys had went to Naruto's mother and asked her to be the official. She agreed, but layed down some rules._

"_...No killing techniques...is what I would like to say, but with both of you having your Shikotsumyaku, I doubt that I have anything to really worry about. Anyways, if it does get out of hand, I __**will**__ step in and stop the fight. Is that understood?"_

"_HAI!"_

"_Then meet me on the training ground, and we'll get started."_

* * *

_**Scene Change**_

_They were both on the training ground, eyes transfixed on the other. Nothing else mattered to the two Kaguya, except their opponent. They didn't even seem to notice the three other spectators._

"_Are you ready?" she pointed to Naruto._

"_Hai!"_

"_Are you ready?" she motioned towards Kimimaro._

"_Hai."_

"_Very well. Hajime!" she shouted and moved out of the arena._

_Neither made a move, they just kept staring at each other. You could feel the tension rolling off both boys. They kept staring at each other, till one of them decided to make the first move._

"_Teshi Sendan!" said Naruto._

_He shot ten spiraling hardened bones from his fingertips, straight at Kimimaro. He evaded the ten shots and sped off to engage his opponent._

_They both met each other in the center of the arena, and started having a viscous Taijutsu match with each other. Neither seemed to get the upper-hand over the other, perhaps it was because they were both using the same brand of Taijutsu. __They both backed off of each other._

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" said Naruto, and 20 clones appeared and surrounded Kimimaro._

"_Yanagi no Mai!"_

_Suddenly Kimimaro sprouted bones from the palms of his hands, his elbows, knee's, and shoulders. He then took off towards the clones._

_They had tried to gang up on him, but he proved to be too acrobatic for the clones, as he was seamlessly dancing his way through the small army. They had attempted to jump on him, but that proved futile as he spun and dispelled seven clones along the way._

_Naruto was watching from afar. He wanted to see what his friend could do, and he didn't dissapoint, but he noticed that his clones were being taken out way to fast, even for Kimimaro._

"_What the hell is going on?" he thought._

_He scanned the area, looking for anything. And then he saw it, some of his clones were being dragged underground and forcibly dispelled. It seems his friend had gotten one over him. He continued to watch as Kimimaro took off once again._

_He was charged at a group of them, and weaved under a punch, skipped of a low kick, and spun out of a hold. Without even looking he extended his bones from his shoulders and stabbed two of them. Then with an overhead slash, destroyed the remaining three. _

_Kimimaro had finally gotten rid of all of the clones. His clone then jumped up from underground, and he was about to dispel him..._

"_Fūton: __Kazekiri no Jutsu!"_

"_Doton: Doryūheki!"_

_A wall of mud suddenly rose to block the wind cutter from doing damage to the original. The clone had served it's purpose and dispelled. _

"_Tsubaki no Mai!" _

_Kimimaro heard this and lifted up both of his arms to block both of the bone swords. He jumped back to look at his opponent. The opening from atop the shoulder was already starting to close up from when Naruto had pulled both of his blades._

_He had to move his body away from the blade's stabbing motions, and parried as many of the strikes as he could. The attack had no pattern, it was pure chaos, and his eyes were beginning to tire from trying to predict each strike._

_He decided to try and end this battle. He recalled in his bones, regaining the chakra used for the first dance._

"_Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru"_

_Those who were watching couldn't believe what they were seeing. Even Senju Tsunade, and she is hailed as the greatest medic-nin of her time._

_Kimimaro was pulling out his spine. It was twice his size, and if you looked close enough, you could see gaps in-between the spinal column. It must have allowed the weapon more flexibility, they thought._

"_It seems he's getting serious." thought the blonde as he closed his eyes and then re-opened them revealing the blood red eye that is the Sharingan._

"_Karamatsu no Mai!" said Naruto._

_And bones sprouted up from everywhere on his body. His palms, shoulders, forearms, back, upper-arms, chest, and on the sides of his ribs._

_It was going to be Naruto's defense versus Kimimaro's offensive attack._

_Naruto's Sharingan was keeping a close eye on his opponent. They eye only had one Tomoe in it, but it was still pretty useful. Only not in this fight it seemed. _

_Kimimaro attacked using the his spinal column. At first Naruto thought it was a giant sword, but those thoughts were quickly erased as the tip was coming at him from an awkward angle. It was not a sword, but more of a whip._

_The tip was moving too fast for his eyes to track and he was taking damage. He was only able to withstand some of the attacks thanks to his Shikotsumyaku. __It was annoying, with his speed he could outmaneuver the object, but because his eyes couldn't see it, he was just a sitting duck._

_He was starting to tire from the damage he had taken so far, even with his bloodline. He kept trying to move around, but he was eventually caught as the whip curled around his body. Completely ignoring the protruding bones._

_He then looked to Kimimaro, wondering what he was going to do. His eyes widened as he saw the size of the weapon that was on his arm, and all of the chakra that was being poured into it. He needed to escape before he attac-..._

_Kushina who had been watching this fight needed to step in before he attacked..._

"_Tessenka no Mai: Hana!" _

_Uh Oh._

_Kimimaro pierced straight through Naruto. That's how big the lance on his arm was. Completely forgetting about the rules, he looked towards his friends and sighed in relief. _

_There was a block of wood on the ground. He had substituted._

"_I should lecture you about this, but that's not really my style. You lucky he substituted before your attack landed. I'll let this go for now, but don't go too far next time. This is only a spar." said Kushina._

_He nodded and told her he was sorry._

"_Damn...that's a strong attack there Kimimaro. I can't wait to try it out myself. So...shall we continue?" said Naruto._

"_Hai."_

_They both nodded to each other and began once again._

_Kimimaro still had his giant bone whip out and Naruto still couldn't track it._

"_Damn it...why can't I follow it's movements!" __he thought frustrated. "Whats the point of having a Sharingan then?" he continued._

_He kept trying to follow the quick movement, but every-time he managed to track it, a flick of the wrist would change it's trajectory._

_He was really starting to tire out. It was evident as his body was moving a bit more sluggish. And then it was over for his body, as he tripped and fell with his back to a tree. He saw the flick of the wrist and knew that it was coming his way._

"_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. Come on damn it, I need to move my head and body." _

_He saw the whip coming at him, and knew it would only take a few seconds for it to at-least tag him. _

"_Wait a minute! I can see it coming straight towards me. Come on, I need to move. Move, move, move, move...MOVE DAMMIT!" he yelled in his head._

_Kimimaro was about to move the whip, but noticed the movement from his friend, and decided to push on. He saw all of the emotions running on his face, and he was quite surprised with the last one: Relief._

_Why was he relieved for? His thoughts were interrupted as his whip had hit nothing._

"_Wait...that can't be right?" he thought._

_It was right unfortunately, as Naruto was no longer on his back. But was making his way over to Kimimaro. It seemed that he had found his 2__nd__ wind. As he saw his friend stalk his way over to him, he decided to try out his new Kenjutsu style._

_He discarded his larger weapon, and pulled out two bone sized Kodachi __from his shoulders._

_Naruto seeing this unsealed two giant Fūma Shuriken. _

_Naruto wasn't going to allow his opponent to control this next confrontation. He came upon him and lifted his giant shuriken and brought it down._

"_Onmyō Kōsa."_

_He blocked the giant shuriken with one Kodachi, and then used the other to cut straight through his opponents weapon, leaving his opponent surprised. He jumped back hoping to use his surprise to his advantage._

"_Onmyō Hasshi." _

_He threw both Kodachi at Naruto. The second one hit the first one on the hilt, giving it an extra boost. He was hoping Naruto only noticed the first one, as the second one is perfectly hidden behind the first._

_His hopes were dashed as he saw Naruto weave his head to the right and avoided the first one, and then weaved to the left to avoid the second one. _

"_How in the world was he able to see that?" h__e asked himself._

_He quickly pushed those thoughts away and pulled out two more Kodachi._

_Naruto seeing him pull out two more blades, jumped up into the air and kneaded his fire chakra._

"_Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni!"_

_He blew out a mid-sized fireball and threw his shuriken into the fireball. Upon the shuriken's contact with the fireball, the split._

_Having seen this, Kimimaro now had to deal with multiple projectiles infused with fire chakra, instead of just dealing with the fireball. _

"_Kaiten Kenbu."_

_Normally this technique would be used for offense, but here, he was going to use it for defense. He spun rapidly, while at the same time deflecting most of the shuriken's. He was tagged a few times however._

_Both opponents were staring at the other across from them. Both of them had smiles on their faces, and just as they were about to go again, it was called._

"_Okay guys...*clap*...*clap*...that's enough. You two have been going at it for two hours already. The sun is getting ready to go down soon." _

_They both turned away from Kushina, and walked up to each other and held out each others hand, and shook it._

"_Good match." said Naruto._

"_You too." replied Kimimaro._

_They both walked away from the training area that day stronger than when they went in._

_...Flashback End..._

* * *

Once that spar was over, Naruto had pestered Kimimaro on how he accomplished the 4th dance. He told him he would have to come across his own method. That really peeved Naruto.

He had eventually figured out his own way, but by that time, the year was coming to an end.

Naruto and Haku were both steadily progressing in their respective shinobi fields, except Kimimaro. He was having trouble mastering the other techniques of the Kodachi Nitō Ryu. He told as much to Kushina, and it seemed that the trip was going to happen now after-all.

...Present Time...

"All right guys, this time for sure we're going!" said Kushina.

"Going where?" asked Tsunade.

"To Iron Country! I've done all I could to help Kimimaro-kun, but he need's a samurai for a teacher. As this is a samurai's style of Kenjutsu."

"Well, it seems that we are going this time then. When do we leave?" asked Tsunade.

"In one week."

* * *

...A week Later...

They were finally ready to depart. They had everything they would need for the trip. Kushina had told them to pack for cold weather, as that was what the area was like in _Tetsu no Kuni_.

The trip was mostly going to benefit Kimimaro, but the other two could definitely learn from this. Different experiences will help them grow as people and ninja.

Naruto was bringing along his shuriken/kunai weapons, so as to keep trying to master his Shurikenjutsu. Haku was bringing along his _Hyōton_ scrolls, along with his many medical books.

The others were just bringing themselves, and nothing more. And at the rate they were travelling they would be there soon.

* * *

...A week Later...

They had finally arrived in the Land of Iron. And there was one simultaneous thought on everyone's mind.

"_Damn it's cold out here!_"

They had no resistance when entering the country, but now they were on their way to speak with someone specific, that Kushina said she knew

But before they could take another step in their intended direction, they were approached by a few people.

"HALT! You are not allowed to enter this area unless you have been specifically invited or summoned. Now leave the area!" spoke the first man.

Naruto and friends took a look at each of the men. They all wore identical looking armored plating on their bodies. Each had a blade strapped to either the left or right side of their waist.

Just as Kushina was about to give them a piece of her mind, someone spoke up."

"That won't be necessary. I know this woman." said an old man. Kushina looked to who had spoken and smiled at seeing the old man.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Kushina-dono."

"That it has Mifune-dono."

The now named Mifune took a look at the group standing behind her. He saw the three children and the two women.

"Well, this is another surprise. I didn't think I would see two famous kunoichi in one day. Hello there Tsunade-dono." he greeted.

"Good day to you, Mifune-dono." she replied and he nodded.

"And who are the youngsters with you?"

"Hello, I'm Shizune Kato, apprentice of Tsunade-sama."

"Haku Yuki, also apprentice of Tsunade-sama.

"Naruto Uzumaki, son of Kushina Uzumaki.

"Kimimaro Kaguya."

He looked at each of the four appraisingly. He knew that girl Shizune, was a very skilled kunoichi. However his sights then turned to the three shinobi, and he could tell each of these boys would be very strong when they reached their peak.

His gaze lingered a bit longer on he blonde Uzumaki, as when he mentioned who his mother was, he knew who the boys father was. Then he looked to the Kaguya, even he knew of that clan. They were hailed as some of the best Taijutsu and Kenjutsu masters of the world.

He was curious know as to what this group was here for.

"So...is there something that I can do for you Kushina-dono? As you wouldn't come all the way out here for nothing."

"Very perceptive of you. Your right...you see, young Kimimaro here has hit a snag in his Kenjutsu training. And I could only think of one place where he could get help to finish mastering it."

"I see. It either must be a very old style...which is why you came here...or it's a style that was created by a samurai. So which is it?"

"A bit of both."

"I see. What style is it, if I may ask?"

"Kodachi Nitō-Ryū." said Kimimaro.

Mifune was a bit surprised at this. It was definitely an old style, invented by a very powerful man back in the day.

"Interesting, may I see what your Kodachi look like?" he asked the Kaguya.

Kimimaro nodded and pulled out his twin Kodachi from his shoulders, and showed them to the old man.

"Hmm...interesting, but if I may make a suggestion?"

He nodded, asking him what he thought.

"I suggest not using your bone blades anymore. And look to getting chakra metal Kodachi twin blades."

"Why?"

"Well for one, you don't want an enemy to see you take out your bones and use them as blades. They would eventually learn what it was you did, and have a counter plan for it."

"Makes sense." he replied.

"So you want him to complete his training here. With one of us?" he asked Kushina.

"Yep."

"And what would the rest of you do while he was training?"

"Everything else we have been doing for the past eleven years. So can it be done?" she asked.

"Yes it can be done, especially since I will teach the boy myself."

"Wow...then it shouldn't take him that long to master it, if your teaching him."

* * *

**Time Skip: 1 Year later**

They had spent a full year in the Land of Iron, and they couldn't be more glad to finally be going back home to Uzushiogakure.

All three kids had turned twelve and were going into their thirteenth year of life.

Haku had learned most of the techniques on the scrolls, and was currently working on the harder ones. He had read all of the books that both Tsunade and Shizune had given him, now all he needed was experience.

He had also learned some of Shizune's techniques dealing with poisons and senbon's. He had learned Taijutsu from Tsunade and had even learned how to channel her super strength, but just not to the same extent. He couldn't create a crater with his fist, but he could use small amounts of it in a fight; only if he had to though.

Naruto had mastered his Shurikenjutsu, but now he would have to make his own techniques if he wanted to further himself in the area.

His Ninjutsu had been coming along nicely. He had now mastered most of his B-ranked jutsu, and was making his over to the A-rank section. He had mastered both parts of the 4th dance, and was half-way through the 5th dance. He was sure that would get Kimimaro annoyed.

There was one sour note though. He couldn't advance his Sharingan to the last stage. He still only had two tomoe, he had tried and tried, but could never get it to it's mature state.

He would have to spar with Kimimaro again, and maybe see if that would do it.

Kimimaro had progressed just as much as the other two. He had finally mastered the Kodachi Nitō-Ryū, and was gifted some of the most beautiful blades he had ever seen. They were twin Kodachi, the blade's themselves were a dark metallic color, with one blade having a red outline on the top, while the other held a blue outline.

He thanked his current sensei for the gift.

"Your very welcome my student. Use them wisely, and I hope one day you and I will have a spar."

"I would like that very much." he said and gave the man a bow.

* * *

**Scene Change**

Kushina had been watching over the kids for the last twelve years of her life. And she enjoyed every minute of it. That's why she dreaded what they would soon have to do. They needed to start taking missions, so they could gain more real world experience.

"_They need to get __their first kill_" she thought with a grim expression.

She remembered her first time, and it was not a fond memory. She couldn't sleep at night, couldn't eat during the day. All because she took a life. It still wasn't easy..even now...but they needed to experience this. No matter how much she may hate the idea.

* * *

**Scene Change**

...Mifune's Office...

Kushina made her way over to the leader of Iron Country. She couldn't help but laugh at that thought. She knew a samurai leader. She had met him through Minato, and they had been friends ever since.

They were both Kenjutsu masters, so they had a lot in common. They even had a few spars in the past, which she had only managed to win about half the time. She stopped her reminiscing, as she came upon his office door.

***Knock***

***Knock***

"Enter."

Kushina walked through the door to see her friend behind his desk, with a no-nonsense look on his face. He was in his business mode when in here it seemed.

"What can I do for you Kushina-dono?"

"Well, I first have to thank you for training Kimimaro, and allowing all of us to stay in your home during our stay here."

"It was no problem at all. It was nice being able to teach a student again...made me feel young again."

"Right. Well the reason I'm here is because we are going to be leaving in a few days, and I would like for it to be on a mission."

"Explain?"

"The kids need to be blooded. So as we are leaving we could take a mission before we officially head back home." she replied.

"*sigh*...All see what I can find. But do you really want to do this, especially at their age? It will leave scars." he said.

"I know that, but I need for them to be ready when they do actually go out into the field. I would rather they do it now against thugs or bandits. Rather than have them do it against skilled ninja who can kill them faster than a thug or bandit."

"I see. Alright, here is the mission you want. Bandit eradication, we haven't had time to deal with them. I leave it up to you. Guide them well through this Kushina." he said, the last part not speaking to her as a leader, but a friend.

"Thank you Mifune. And I will." she said and left the office.

* * *

**Scene Change**

She just left the office and was making her way to their temporary home here.

"_Now how am I going to say this?_" she thought as she kept walking.

She made her way outside of the building and started heading home. She finally reached the gates of their home away from home, entered the door and called everyone down, telling them she had an announcement.

A few seconds later she had them all in front of her. Awaiting her response, she spoke.

"Were going back home in a few days, so get packing. Also as a favor for helping Kimimaro and putting us up for an entire year, we are going to do a mission for him."

"Cool...a mission. So are we all going?" asked her son.

"No, everyone but Tsunade and Shizune are going. They are heading back home, while we go and complete this mission."

"Oh..okay then."

"Yeah, now go and get your things ready."

The three pre-teens left leaving the three kunoichi alone.

"So what kind of mission requires three kids?" asked Tsunade, who had a bad feeling in her stomach.

"Bandit eradication." she said grimly.

"So your going to have them take their first life. Why this early on?" asked Tsunade, who didn't look happy.

Kushina then went on to explain the same things she already explained to Mifune.

"I just hope you know what your doing."

"They'll be fine, they're strong kids. We've all raised them right."

Tsunade nodded and left the room with Shizune trailing behind her. They went to go and get their things packed. Leaving Kushina alone with her thoughts.

* * *

**Scene Change**

They had their things packed and were at the entrance of the country. They didn't expect to see Mifune there waiting for them.

"You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye were you?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"No, but we just thought you might be busy...you know, with running an entire country and all." said Kushina.

"Nonsense. I will always have time for friends and a student."

"Goodbye sensei." said Kimimaro bowing.

"See you later, Kimimaro."

After that, they all said goodbye to the leader of samurai, and they were off.

* * *

**Scene Change**

The group had split off in different directions. One was heading towards Uzu, while the other was heading towards their mission.

"So what are we doing exactly?" asked Naruto.

"Bandit extermination." she said, and got the shocked looks she was expecting to get.

"W-when you say extermination, do you mean..." asked Haku

"Yes, were going to kill them." she said.

They were all wearing grim expressions.

"Look guys, I know you don't want to do this." she said as she explained why they needed to do it now. They understood her reasoning, but they still didn't like it.

She continued. "But sometimes there are people that need to die...like bandits...so innocent's can live. We stain our hands in blood so others don't have to."

They took in her words and marched on to the bandit camp.

* * *

**Scene Change**

They were finally at their destination, and they were overlooking the camp. They were about 30 to 40 men strong. They were out in the open, with their only escape the ocean was to their west.

Haku was still nervous about this. Naruto noticing this went up to him and said something to him, but nobody else could hear it.

"Okay guys, it's day time, so I suggest creating mass confusion. Each of us is going to take 10, so create some clones to help you out. Naruto, I want you to make a bit more, to block off any exits that lead into the forest."

"What if they decide to go by the ocean?"

"Then let them jump. It's a death drop anyway."

They nodded.

"Alright, let's get this started." she said.

"_Meisaigakure no Jutsu_" she thought. And she soundlessly created 3 shadow clones. Each made their way to a part of the camp and each dropped a few smoke pellets.

They went off! The mission had begun.

The operation didn't take long, with the amount of skills and speed these kid's were moving at; these bandits didn't stand a chance.

It was over in a matter of seconds, bodies were littered with deep gash's from the blades being wielded by both Naruto and Kimimaro.

Other bodies had senbon's in them. Indicating that those were Haku's victims. Haku went to check on the bodies and his face paled. One of his senbon had struck a fatal area, and the man had died.

"_That wasn't part of the plan!_" he thought, as he remembered what he and Naruto had discussed earlier.

..._Flashback_...

_Haku had an anxious look on his face. He didn't want to do this. Naruto noticed his friends discomfort and went to speak with him._

"_Are you alright?"_

"_I don't want to do this. I shouldn't be taking lives! I'm being trained as a medic-nin, our job is to save lives." he said._

"_Look I understand where your coming from, but what my mother said is true."_

"_I know what she said is the truth, but I still don't like it."_

"_How good are you with those senbon?" he asked._

"_Good enough."_

"_Good enough, to put a person in a near death-state?"_

_Haku saw wear he was heading with this, and nodded his head._

"_Then you do that. I'll finish off any that you drop."_

"_Why are you doing this for me?"_

"_Because out of all of us, you hate battle and conflict the most. I know you can fight and aren't afraid of it. But you only do it as a last resort. That's not going to work here. So just do as we have planned."_

_Haku nodded his head._

_...Flashback End..._

"_How could this have happened? I hit the mark perfectly on all of them._" he thought.

He didn't feel good. He felt sick, he just took someone's life away. Their future...he looked to his two friends and while their faces showed no emotion, their eyes told a different story.

They were all feeling the exact same things.

They all felt like cold-blooded killers. They each felt a sickness in the pit of their stomachs, and were forcing it down as best they could.

Naruto noticed Haku had the same look he was feeling, and was wondering why? He went to ask him, but saw the blood on one of the bodies that had senbon sticking out of them, and he knew what happened.

Just sparing a glance towards Haku, he went to work and started to burn the bodies.

"_Katon: __Gōkakyū no Jutsu!_" and they began to burn.

"Good job guys. Now let's get out of here. I'll send a clone to Mifune, telling him the job is done." said Kushina.

None of them moved.

"Look guys, I already explained why these guys needed to go."

"Then why do I feel like scum." said Naruto.

"Because it's never easy taking a life. Even one's as wicked as this group's here." she replied.

She continued. "It doesn't get much prettier from here, especially for ninja like us. But the emotion lessens somewhat after time. Never enjoy taking a life guys, when you do, you've lost yourself."

The listened to her words, and just nodded. They left to go and rejoin Tsunade and Shizune.

* * *

...A few days later...

They had finally arrived back in Uzushiogakure. The way back hadn't been pleasant. They couldn't sleep for fear of seeing all of those lifeless eyes in their dreams. They couldn't eat, as they might not have been able to keep it down.

She was hoping that maybe Tsunade as their physician could help them out with the sleep and eating habits. She consoled them to the best of her ability, but she needed help.

They had finally met with Tsunade, but even she couldn't do much. She said that they would just have to adjust to it, and that it would pass with time.

* * *

Another full year had passed, they were now into their thirteenth year of training. The kids had overtime eventually gotten over what ailed them. And they were back to there old-selves.

It had been a month since they had come back, and Haku was now the only thirteen year old, as his birthday came first. They had been taking many missions since they got their step back. They would alternate between leaders.

Most of the time it was Kushina who lead the team, when she wasn't busy, it would be Tsunade. And even Shizune lead a few times, so she could gain some experience.

They would often go to smaller villages or towns, and take up any mission that wasn't out of their skill level. Today Kushina had led them into a small village off the coast of Uzu and just on the edge of **Hi no Kuni.**

They made their way into the administrative tower of the small village to ask the leader if he had any missions for them to take.

* * *

**Scene Change**

They had finally gotten their audience with the leader, after being told to wait because they didn't have an appointment.

The leader was a man who looked to be in his mid-forties, he didn't look powerful, but looks could be deceiving.

"So I take it you guys want a mission?" he asked them.

"Yes sir."

"Here you go. It's an escort mission."

"Not to be rude, but who are we escorting and were are we escorting them to?" asked Kushina.

"The client has those details. They are just outside and downstairs. Ask them when you see them."

They left his office and went downstairs to look for their client. It wasn't difficult to find them, as there was only one person there. It was a female, but it was the way she held herself that caught their attention.

She had green eyes, ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two of the bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other just below her chin.

Said female noticed them coming down the stairs and figured that they were going to be her escort back home. She didn't know what to make of the group. She could tell the red-headed woman was very powerful, and then looked to the remaining members.

"_So I get three pretty boys as my escorts huh. They aren't bad, the tallest one looks a bit too serious for my taste's. The brown haired one looks good, but looks like to much of a girl. The blonde one looks just right. Not to serious, but just that right amount of handsome._" she thought with a smirk.

They had seen her watching them and they decided to introduce themselves first.

"Hello, my name is Kushina Uzumaki; leader of this team." said the red-head

"Hello, my name is Haku Yuki; a pleasure to meet you."said pretty boy who looked like a girl.

"Kimimaro Kaguya."was all that was said by the too serious boy.

The last one hadn't said anything yet, and was just staring at her openly. She noticed that he was gaping like a fish. It was then she knew why he was staring and gaping.

Naruto had been frozen still. Once he had laid eyes upon this female, he felt his heart stop. He had never seen such beauty. Sure he had seen other woman, and even some kunoichi, but none of them held anything to the goddess standing before him.

He realized he was the only one who had yet to introduce himself.

"Uzumaki Naruto. And may I ask the name of the lady standing before me?" he asked in an exaggerated bow.

She giggled at his actions.

"_And I thought chivalry was dead._" she thought.

"Hello, a pleasure to meet you all as well, I hope you can come through for me on this mission as I really need to get back home." she said.

"Sure thing, just tell me the mission details and we can get on our way." said Kushina.

"Thank you. And to answer your question. You may call me, Terumi Mei."

End of Chapter 3

* * *

**PLEASE READ THE INFORMATION BELOW:**

**So did that the big bold letters get your attention?...Moving on.**

**Alright guys, so what did you think of this chapter. I liked this one better than the original 3rd chapter I already had written a few months back. And I apologize beforehand for any mistakes you find. I just finished writing this chapter, and I really wanted to put it out.**

**Way better quality here, than in my other chapter. Also wanted to say, that chapters won't usually be this long. I just needed to get everything out here in this chapter, rather than put the same thing in chapter 4.**

**Also sorry for all of the time skips, but I wanted to get their training done in this chapter. So that I can get the story moving in the coming chapters. Now just because they are done with this training doesn't mean they still don't have things to learn later on.**

**I know that as I was skipping months here and there, I was pretty much putting their training into summaries. So if you want me to explain that stuff, then let me know in the reviews. I'll see what I can do if people really have problems with me just putting them into a summary so that I can advance the story. But if no one has a problem, then just ignore this. It makes it easier for me.**

**Now there are going to be some difference's from what was said and mentioned in the first two chapters. For one, in my story I'm pushing back the age requirement for Genin. As you've noticed, one is already 13 and soon the other two will as well, by the end of the next chapter(maybe). By moving it back it allows me to play around a bit before they head back to Konoha.**

**So expect some age difference's when they do head back to Konoha. And some events will not have happened yet. Just giving you guys a head up right now. Don't want anyone to say that I didn't tell them anything.**

**Now onto the pairing. When I first thought up this story I wanted it to be four girls, but after much deliberation with my brother(he said it would be too much to write if it were four girls. And especially as I was a new writer). It came down to three, they were slated to be Samui, Yugito Nii, and Mei Terumi. With all of them being in Naruto's age bracket.**

**But alas, when I was speaking to those reviewers I mentioned up at the beginning. Well one of them told me it wouldn't be believable. So I had scrapped the idea of three girls, but then I thought "Wait a minute, he just gave me his opinion. This is still my story of Naruto 'Fiction', I can do what I want, as long as it makes sense." So that's what I'm going to do.**

**I'm still going to keep Samui, and I'm going to add Mei Terumi, but I don't know about Yugito. She has been done quite a bit, so maybe in this story she could either be paired with someone else or just be a really good friend of Naruto and his group. **

**So that leaves the question of who will be the third girl? Now this is where you the readers come in.**

**Who do you want me to add. Then tell me who, why it could work, and how they would meet. You know who I just thought of that would be cool to write. Shizuka from Nadeshiko Village and Hana Inuzuka(Don't worry, I know how I could make this work). Don't know about Temari. She is used in a-lot of stories already(I think?). Anyways those are just some of my picks, but I will await to see what you...my lovely readers...have to say. **

**So let me know your answers in the reviews or send me a PM.**

**Now moving on.**

**I feel that I didn't write their test out too good. But I did what I could.**

**Don't know how I did when trying to convey their emotions after their first kills. Don't know if I made it believable. Let me know.**

**Don't know how well I wrote out the spar between Naruto and Kimimaro, so please let me know what you thought about that. And what I could do to improve my fight scene's.**

**Sorry about not showing the bandit fight either, but with how strong these guys are, it didn't make sense to write the slaughter that was.**

**Also, what summons should Naruto have?**

**Well that's all I got to say. Damn that was a long AN.**

**R&R.**

**Later.**


End file.
